REMEDIAL NISTA! (Dan Elgang No nichijo!)
by Watashiwa Apple Thief
Summary: Creepypasta Milik Dunia :v Gak nyambung ama Elsword :v Lallalalala :v (*Tebar Jantung*) (Chapter 15 update) (Maintenance Selesai) (Reader Bisa membaca lagi) R: - - Summary gaje!
1. Remedial LS

Me: Halo Gue Balik Bawa Seq-

R: *Takol Dark*

R: Nista lagi nih.

Me: Lu kagak Ikutan woi lukan Rank 1

R: Iya lupa.

Disclamer: KOG KOREA ELSWORD AUTHOR.

Rated: T

Genre: Slice of Life/Comedy/Parody/Mystery/Sci-Fi/Romance/Angst *(DAH KAYA ANIME AJA)

Warning: ENTE KEJANG KEJANG BACA NIH FIC SELAMAT, GAJE, GARING, ABAL, OC, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Remedial Nista Chapter 1 Remedial Lost Saga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Murid EG(Elrios Gakuen) Bawa Obor, Daon(?), Katana, King nasod(?), Helput(?), Ran(?), Dan Tiang Listrik(?)

"TURUNKAN ROK SI RENA!" Kata Cowok di Elgang(-E,A,R maklum gak remed)

"SPIRAL ATTACK!" Kata Rena.

"BAKAR RUMAH DARK!" Kata Elgang(-Elesis, Aisha, R)

"WAHAI KAUM ADAM YANG ADA DI ELGANG ENTE LUPA KALO KALIAN GAK IKUTAN REMEDIAL MAU DISEBAR NIH VIDEO KOE SAAT KONTES KIMONO KHUSIS

CEWEK?!" Kata Dark di Speker.

"LUPA MAAF!" Kata Cowok di Elgang (-R)

"YE BERARTI KITA NGGAK IKUTAN!" Kata Cewek di Elgang(-EleAi)

" .ET OO TIDAK BISA MENURUT BUKA TATANG KOBI(?) KALIAN HARUS IKUTAN!" Kata Dark.

"ATO GUE SEBARIN VIDEO KALIAN LAGI GANTI BAJU!" Kata Dark nyeringai si R.

"BAIK KAMI IKUTAN TOLONG JANGAN SEBARKAN!" Kata Cewek di Elgang(-EleAi)

SPINNING KICK BRAKKK!

"AING DATANG!" Kata R.

"Boleh kita Ikutan Lagi?" Tanya EleAi.

"Boleh." kata Dark.

"Oke sekarang MULAI REMEDNYA!" Kata Darl sambil ngelemparin Kertas Remed.

Pertanyaan no. 1

Siapa itu Shadow Assasin?

Elsword: R Dark Assasin ... GAK TAU DAH!

Aisha: si Cakar meong.

Rena: Yang jelas Bukan daon.

Raven: Hidup emang nista.

Eve: ...

Chung: si Bau jigong itu toh

Ara: SEMPAK!

Elesis: Maksud lo

Add: *Pake Nerve Gear*(Dark: Kalo Ente gak bisa Log out jangan Nyalahin!)

R: TUNGGU ADD GUE JUGA MO LOG IN *Pake Nerve Gear*(Dark: Ini juga!)

Reymon: Si bau Jigong.

Sinteru: Tukang ngarit.

Kobi: Kok Gue nyasar Bomat dah Ikutan.

Rara: Tukang Pacul

Raito: Gak Tau!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapa Devplover K?

Elsword: SI AFRO HAIR YO YO!

Aisha: IMPROSIBRUU!

Rena: DAON KICK(?)!

Raven: Si Pelatih Hero.

Eve: Aku mencintai Chung.

Chung: *Blushing*

Ara: CIE CIE!

Elesis: Si Kribo.

Add: *Masih maen SAO gak bisa Log out*

R: *Sama kaya Add gak bisa Log out*

Reymon: ADD MY CHAR Darwi222

Sinteru: ANGEN KRIBO!

Rara: Pelatih Hero!

Raito: Fak mi!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Siapa Pembuat Lost Saga?

Elsword: Gemscool!

Aisha: Gemscool.

Rena: DAONscool (Dark: gak nyambung!)

Raven: NISTAscool. (Dark: Kasihan!)

Eve: Nasodscool.(Dark: Ini juga!

Ara: DEMONscool. (Dark: ...)

Elesis: FIREscool. (Kebakaran Dong)

Add: *Masih maen SAO* (Dark: Add bangun Woi!)

R: *Sama kaya Add* (Dark: Woi!)

Reymon: AERscool.

Sinteru: ANGEN ANGEN!

Rara: Gemscool

Raito: Sama kaya Rara

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Sebutkan Hero Di LS!

Elsword: Hero Favorit 'Capoiera'

Aisha: WICTH!

Rena: ROBIN HOOD!

Raven: Exorcist.

Eve: Gumiho.

Chung: Kungfu MASTA!

Ara: Dark Shaman.

Elesis: Ragna.

Add: *Masih Maen SAO*

R: *Sama kaya Add*

Reymon: Joker.

Sinteru: WIND

Rara: Cowboy!

Raito: Samurai!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

Bahasa Inggrisin.

Dua Satu Dua Satu Dua Mobil Sama Bangsat!

Elsword: Two One Two One Two Car Same F**k

Aisha: Tu wan Tu wan Tu Kar Sem Fak!

Rena: Tuwan tuwan tukar Sempak!

Raven: Two One Two One Two Car Same Fu*k.

Eve: NASOD!

Chung: Gak bisa.

Ara: Demon!

Elesis: Sempak

Add: *Setia masih Maen SAO*

R: *Sama Kaya Add*

Reymon: AER SEMPAK!

Sinteru: SEMPAK ELESIS

Kobi: Nyasar mulu Gue GOBLOK! FAK KAMUI!

Rara: Two One Two One Two Car Same Fak kok Ngerasa anaeh ya (Dark: *Trolling Face*

Raito: Two One Two One Two Car Same F**k!

TENG TENG SAATNYA NYEPARTA!

"Okeh Kalian Boleh Pulang!" Kata Dark.

.

TBC

A/N: GELO IYA TOH.

.

ME: YAP BERES!

R: Silahkan Req Remedial Di review oke!

Me: dah Keluar dari SAO LO

R: KAN GUE CITERS

Me: Hebat oke REVIEW!


	2. Remedial NARUTO!

mE: im back

R: DIE YUR FAKER!

Me: Gue baca aja!

Disclamer: SAMPE CHUNG JADI CEWEK ELSORD PUNYA OKG KOREA!

Rated: T

Warning: Di summary!

Chung: BOLEH MULAI?

Me: IYOY!

Chung; STAR THE MADDNESS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REMEDIAL NISTA CHAPTER 2 REMEDIAL NARUTO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elesis Bertemu R.

"R Mau bareng Kagak?" tanya Elesis.

R setia dengan muka (-_-).

"OYE!" Kata R.

Dan Mereka dah nyampe di EG Karena R Pake Kamui.

"YO YANG TIDUR ADD! BANGUN KOE!" Kata R.

"Eh. CHEATER LO!" Kata Add.

TRIPLE SHOT DOR DOR DOR

PINTU SEKOLAH BOLONG PEMIRSA!

"Ohaiyoo Minna Watashiwa Namaewa Cowboy." Kata OC the girl writer Cowboy

R Setia muka (-_-) Rena dan Aisha (^_^) Raven (T.T) Add (=_=) Eve (0_0) Reymon, Sinteru, Chung dan Ara Oh mereka maen Krambol.

Tibe Tibe Dark Datang.

"Siapa yang Bolongin ni pintu Kelas?" Tanya Dark Ngeluarin Aura kaya Russia.

Sontak Semua Murid Menunjuk Cowboy.

"DIA? Murid baru? Menarik Sekali Menurutku Kau itu Tsundere iya kan?" Tanya Dark.

"i-iya." kata Cowboy.

'Gurunya Serem.' Batin Cowboy.

"Oke MURID MURID REMEDIAL NARUTO MULAI!" Kata Dark.

Pertanyaan no. 1

Sebutkan Kage yang kalian Ketahui!

Elsword: Terumi Mei!

Aisha: Tsunade.

Rena: A.

Raven: Minato.

Eve: Onoki.

Chung: Kagebunshin

Ara: Ruan!

Elesis: Mati aja.

Add: R MAU MAEN DEAD SPACE KAGAK?!

R: WOKEH YOK!

Reymon: Tobirama Senju.

Sinteru: Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Rara: Hokage ya Hokage.

Raito: ...No Komen.

Cowboy: UWOH SI HASHIRAMA SENJU AJAH!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapa itu Sasuke?

Elsword: BAPAKNYA SI REYMON!

Aisha: Nukenin.

Rena: DAON NINJA!

Raven: Pemegang Kusanagi.

Eve: Pasti Nasod.

Chung: Stand Bye.

Ara: Stand Demon.

Elesis: WAT XDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Add: ANJRIT R BANTUIN WOI! *Maen Dead Space*

R: IYOY *Sama kaya Add*

Reymon: Kesekolah itu bukan Buat Main Game.

Sinteru: BOLEH KOK!

Rara: Sas Uke Uchiha.

Raito: Mukamu Sas Uke!

Cowboy: HORE Girl-Chan GAK ADA!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Siapakah Tobi?

Elsword: OBITO!

Aisha: MADARA!

Rena: DRYAD

Raven: AKI AKI!

Eve: Robot.

Chung: Madara.

Ara: Obito.

Elesis: Obito.

Add: AAA FAKING ALIENS*Maen Dead space*

R: TEMBAK TERUS!*Sama kaya add*

Reymon: Paman Gue OBITO!

Sinteru: Obito.

Rara: Demon.

Raito: Raito Yagami.

Cowboy: MADARA/OBITO!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Apa yang aku makan hari ini?

Elsword: SEMPAK!

Aisha: Tongkat!

Rena: DAON!

Raven: Katana.

Eve: OLI!

Chung: Pasti Telor.

Ara: Daging MANUSIA!

Elesis: DAGING AYAM!

Add: ALIENS! *Masih maen Dead Space*

R: FAK RUN! *Sama kaya Add*

Reymon: AER!

Sinteru: ANGEN.

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

Besok Hari apa?

Elsword: MINGGU! (Dark: -/_\\-)

Aisha: Senin Selasa Rabunya Kuliah (Dark: Lo masih SMA woi!)

Rena: Sabtu!

Raven: TERNISTA!

Eve: TERNASOD!

Chung: DIE(Dark: Kesambet apaan tu anak?)

Ara: ...

Elesis: BOMAT!

Add: YE TAMAT!

R: WE ARAE THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND!

Reymon: SABTU!

Sintaru: LUSA MINGGU!

Rara: Sabtu.

Raito: L Ryuzaki!

Cowboy: fak!

Rara: Pesawat MH370!

Raito: Petir!

Cowboy: Revopler!

TENG TENG KABUR WOi!

"APAAN TOH?!" KATA pARA mURID.

"pulang aja sono!" Kata Dark!

.

TBC

A/N: GAJE ATO GARING?

YA UDAH BALAS REVIEW!

.

To: Demonic Twilight Aggresor.

Nih Boleh Pinjem OC gue R, Reymon, Sinteru OKE

.

To: the girl writer

NIH SI COWBOY!.

.

Me: BERES BALAS REVIEWNYA DUA DULU SOALNYA LIER

R: REVIEW!  
-DARK-


	3. Remedial KR

ME: BALIK LAGI GUEH!

GEMPRANG!

Me: adoh!

R: Lansung Baca aja!

Disclamer: Elsword Punya Kog Korea.

Rated: T

Warning: di summary

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remedial Nista! chapter 3 Remedial Kamen Rider.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi...(Dark: Cerah mainstrean. Mendung sama aja Hmm apaan ya? PAGI YANG BERISIK AJA

DEH!) Yang Berisik Terdengar sekumpulan Orang Orang Kurang ajar ada yang Semangat, Marah,

Senyum gaje, Nista, Polos, Bencong, Yandere, Tegas, Psiko, Psiko 2, Aer., Angen

"KAMI ELGANG KURANG DUIT!" Kata Elsword nyanyi

AWEU AWEU BUKA DOMPET JOSS!

"TEU BOGA SA ECENG ECENG ACAN!" Kata R.

POKOE DUIT POKOE DUIT.

"BERISIK KOE JAM BERAPA INI BLI JAM 04:00!" Kata Warga setempat.

"KABUR MASBRO!" Kata Raven. DAN GENG ABSTRAK ITU NGACIR KE SEKOLAH KITE TERCINTE YAITU EG!

"DARK-SENSEI HELP!" Kata Elgang di kejar warga.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI!" Kata Dark.

"KABUR!" Kata Warga setempat.

"TEREMA KASEH!" Kata Elgang (-R)

"REMEDIAL REMEDIAL KAMEN RIDER!" Kata Dark.

"Baiklah hiks. hiks!" Kata Elgang (-R)

Pertanyaan no. 1

Ada Berapa Kamen Rider sekarang?

Elsword: 12

Aisha: 100.

Rena: 1

Raven: 2

Eve: 3

Chung: ACTION! (Dark: Maen Drama?)

Ara: Pengen'Yurian' sama Elesis tapi Elesis sama si Psiko ke 2 (Dark: TOBAT ENTE!)

Elesis: NAJES RA MALES! (Dark: BAGUS!)

Add: R MAEN SHINTAI THE HOUSE 1 SAMPE 2 YOK! (Dark: Tiap hari maen game terus!)

R: YOMAN!

Reymon: 12

Sinteru: 12

Rara: 15.

Raito: 15.

Cowboy: 12 orang.

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Ada Berapa Imajin di DEN-O?

Elsword: 4.

Aisha: 6.

Rena: 7.

Raven: SEMUA!

Eve: FAK!

Chung: 1.

Ara: Ayolah Elesis kumohon.

Elesis: NAJIS RA GUE NORMAL!

Add: AAAA FAK!

R: ...(tetap Stoic meski liat setan). (Dark: mables!)

Reymon: 9.

Sinteru: 8

Rara: 8 Terkecuali Dark Momo

Raito: 9

Cowboy: 8.

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Sebutkan KR yang ada di Kabuto.

Elsword: GATACK!

Aisha: The Bee.

Rena: Drake.

Raven: Sasword.

Eve: Dark Kabuto.

Chung: Punch Hopper!

Ara: Kumohon Elesis-chan.

Elesis: KAGAK MAU RA! GUE DA-WOI JANGAN NYERET DONG! (Dark: hayo lo ngapain?)

Ara membawa Elesis Ke kamar Kosong (Dark: woi mau apa lo?!)

Add: KODE BERANGKASNYA APAAN R?

R: MENEKETEMPE COBA CARI KE MBAK YUTUB.

Reymon: Kick Hopper.

Sinteru: CAUCASUS.

Rara: Meneketahu.

Raito: FAK

Cowboy: ...

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

ITU SI ELESIS SAMA SI ARA NGAPAIN WOI NYADAR!

Elsword: ASTAGFIRULLAH KAKAK TIDAK!

Aisha: YURIAN JUGA YUK RENA!

Rena: Ayuk.

Raven: Ren. JANGAN!

Eve: Yurian sama Ara.

Chung: Aku masih polos.

Ara: *Mendesah di kamar kosong*

Elesis: *Sama kaya Ara*

Add: WAAAA HANTU AAAA! *Kaget*

R: (Stoic Face)

Reymon: Sempak

Sinteru: Nyuci.

Rara: WTF!

Raito: WTH!

Cowboy: WTG! (What the Girl)

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

ADD, R ENTE KENAPA PINGSAN HAH?!

Elsword: R Bukan Pingsan.

Aisha: Add Pingsan liat hantu.

Rena: R makan Daon yang ku kasih.

Raven: ...

Eve: HMM... Rena, Aisha gak jadi Yurian?

Chung: TEPAR MEREKA!

Ara: *Keluar dari kamar*

Elesis: *Kagak keluar*

Add: *Tepar*

R: *Tepar Berbusa*

Reymon: KEKUATAN DARI DALAM! *Megang kelapa kaya bomoh dan melemparnya ke R dan Add*

Sinteru: OVJ!

Rara: :o.

Raito: BOCOK PEMIRSA!

Cowboy: Tembak!

TENG TENG WAHAI ENGKAU MANUSIA YAOI/YURI TOBAT LAH!

"GUE TOBAT!" Kata Ara

"Ara MATI KAU!" Kata Elesis.

"WA!" Kata Ara lalu Ngacir.

"YASUD PULANG KALIAN!" Kata Dark.

.

TBC

.

A/N: BALAS REVIEW

.

To: Arrow-chan

Minjem.

.

To: Tamu

Nih Baca oke!

.

To: the girl writer

KOLKOLKOL~ BACA YA DA~

.

To: Demonic Twilight Aggresor.

Ya udah.

.

Me: Melenceng kemana coba

R: REVIEW

-DARK-


	4. Remedial Highschool DXD

ME: IM BACK!

SPINNING KICK!

R: CEPET NO BACOD!

Me: Iyo cuman mau TEREMA KASEH SAMA DEMON-SAN TAPI GUE OOC YAH IYO!

Reymon: JUSTRU ITU MUKAMU OOC SEKALI!

Me: Cuman nyoba Krim Anti Kriput si Rena.

R: gue baca dah.

DISCLAMER: KOG KOREA ELSWORD AUTHOR!

Rated: T Vor Teen.

Warning: GAJE, GARING, ABAL, EDAN, HUMOR GARENG, MASUKIN OC BOLEH, ADA YURINYA DLL!

Chung: BOLEH MULAI?

Me: iyo.

Chung: START THE NISTA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remedial Nista chapter 4 Remedial HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

KEKUATAN DARI DALAM!

"MON TERIAK JANGAN KERAS KERAS WOI!" Kata R.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK XDDDDDDDD

"WAT IS DAT?" Kata Elsword.

"GUE PUNYA BERITA BAIK DAN BURUK MANA YANG HARUS DIJELASIN?" Kata Add.

"Buruk dulu." Kata Elgang.

"SEKARANG MAU REMEDIAL HIGHSCHOOL DXD!" Kata Add.

"GYA TEDAK!" Kata Elgang.

"Baiknya?" Kata R (Stoic Face)

"Dark-sensei mau buat FIC LEMON ELSWORD X AISHA!" Kata Add.

"WAA!" Kata Elgang (-ElsAi)

BRAKKK

"REMEDIAL MULAI!" Kata Dark.

Pertanyaan no. 1

Siapa mbak Akeno?

Elsword: Rena. (Dark: WIDIH ADA YANG MAU CEPET CEPET RASAIN 'gituan' sama Aisha *Evil face* Elsword: maaf kek.)

Aisha: DARK GUE KAGAK MAU 'gituan' sama si ELSONGONG itu! (Dark: HARUS!)

Rena: Temen Rias.

Raven: Temen Rias.

Eve: NASOD! (Dark: ente ditilang sama Gua kalo asal lagi.)

Chung: MBAK AKENO.

Ara: Iam Waiting For you for the Thousand Years for the Thousand years (Dark: Mbak Galau Tuh si Add jomblo juga ga papa.

Elesis: Temen Rias.

Add: MY FRIEND R. MAU MAEN DEAD RISING 3 KAGAK? (Dark: -/_\\-)

R: WOKEH BOSS!

Reymon: AQUA!

Sinteru: Air Qencing kUdA!

Rara: iblis.

Raito: Iblis.

Cowboy: Iblis.

Kobi: JIAH NYASAR LAGI! (Dark: Makanya jadi jumpers berlatih dulu!)

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapa Lucifer?

Elsword: Lucifer? Lucifer itu kan yang ada di Fairy Tail. (Dark: Itu Lucy Heartfilia.)

Aisha: Kakak Rias.  
Rena: TE SATE! (Dark: pesen 200 Tusuk *Film Sundel bolong terulang*

Raven: DIE DIE IAM NISTA! *Megang piso*

Eve: Kakak Rias Gremory (Dark: ENTE HEBAT!)

Chung: XDDDDD

Ara: Puas Gue kemarin. (Dark: Masih diinget.)

Elesis: WAKTU MU SUDAH HABIS ARA!

Add: GOBLOK JANGAN NEMBAK GUE *Maen Dead Rising 3*

R: BODO *Sama kaya Add*

Reymon: AER!

Sinteru: ANGEN!

Rara: Kakak Rias.

Raito: Kakak Rias.

Cowboy: Lucifer? Kakak Rias Emang.

Pertanyaan no. 3

DXD itu apa sih?

Elsword: BAJU KETAT IYA TOH! (Dark: GAK YAKIN.)

Aisha: Emoticon. (Dark: gak yakin.)

Rena: DAON!

Raven: NISTA!

Eve: NASOD!

Chung: SEIKER!

Ara: Mau lagi gak Elesis-Chan? (Dark: SIAPIN KAMERA!)

Elesis: GAK!

Add: BANTAI BANTAI! *Maen Dead Rising 3*

R: ANJIR JANGAN KENA GUE JUGA KALE! *Sama kaya Add*

Reymon: Baju ketat.

Sinteru: ANGEN!

Rara: Gak yakin apa itu DXD.

Raito: Gak yakin juga.

Cowboy: Gak yakin baju ketat.

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Apa Cara kalian cari MH370?

Elsword: Pake jurus 1000 Bayangan!

Aisha: Pake Magic.

Rena: Misscall(?).

Raven: Diendus.

Eve: Pake bangsaku!

Chung: Cari aja

Ara: Pake Ran!

Elesis: Cari aja.

Add: GUE DAPET KOSTUM MEGA MAN X HOREE! *Maen DeadRising 3*

R: AING OGE! *Sama kaya Add*

Reymon: Sin Pake apa sin?

Sinteru: Kayanya Pake bomoh aja nih.

Rara: Cari pake Radar.

Raito: Gak usah dipeduliin.

Cowboy: Sewa Semua Transportasi Canggih.

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

Uang, Keluarga, Hidup ato Membunuh?

Elsword: Hidup. Jadi ga ngangap Elesis kakak?)

Aisha: HIDUP!

Rena: DAON!

Raven: Hidup.

Eve: Nasod.

Chung: Keluarga.

Ara: Elesis-Chan dong!

Elesis: R-Kun dong!

Add: Hidup.

R: Membunuh.

Reymon: Mati!

Sinteru: Hidup.

Rara: Hidup.

Raito: Membunuh.

Cowboy: Keluarga.

TENG TENG DIGIDAW DIGIDAW BUKA DOMPET JOSS!

GUBRAKKK!

"BEL APAAN TUH HAH?" Kata Elsword.

"I DU NUW!" Kata Raven.

"PULANG SONO!" Kata Dark.

TBC

.

A/N: BALAS REVIEW!

.

TO: The-Flame-lord617

Mang dah tobat si Ara!

.

to: Dark-knight219

Mungkin iya hahahah!  
.

to: the girl writer

Iya toh Kocak!

.

to: Arrow-chan3

Bukan Kata Mutiara!

.

Me: yap Chapter 4 updated! Ra sini!

Ara: Apaan?

Ara dibawa ke Ruang Kerja si Dark.

-Skip Time-

Ara: Add-kun mau Pacaran gak?

Add: Dark si Ara di apain hah?

Me: Cuci Otak!

R: Revieww!


	5. Remedial Dragon Warrior

Me: IM BACK!

R: Baca lila!

Disclamer: Elsword Kog Korea.

Rated: T

Warning: Di summary.

Opening:

ima sugu.. kowashite...

sou tsubuyaku no wa

imasara oso sugiru kami he no boutoku

Get lost

zankoku na dekigoto ga taikutsu wo iyasu

yaban na torokeru aibu ni modaero

me wo mihiraita mama oboretai nara

Get out of my head

You've got to find the help of GOD

Until we're allowed to be free...

tsukisasaru puragu ni modae

motto te wo nobashite hageshiku boku wo iyashite okure

I said we got no guarantee

chi kireru mukuro wo dakishime

motto me wo hiraite hageshiku kowarete okure

Until we're allowed be free...

tsukisasaru puragu ni modae

motto te wo nobashi te hageshiku boku o iyashi te okure (Gackt - Ghost)

.

.

.

.

.

Remedial Nista Chapter 5 Remedial Dragon Warrior.

BRAKK JEGER! CKIT!

"BIASA AJA KALE DARK-SENSEI!" Kata Murid Murid.

"REMEDIAL DRAGON WARRIOR!" Kata Dark.

"ANJRIT! KABUR!" Kata murid murid.

"ET ET ET MULAI REMED ATO LET'S PLAY THE GAME?" Kata Dark Kayanya Gue harus ngurangin Nonton SAW deh.

Pertanyaan no. 1

Naga Bintangmu apa?

Elsword: LEO!

Aisha: Gak tau Aries ato Pisces bingung.

Rena: Daon.

Raven: Taurus.

Eve: Nasod.

Chung: Capricorn.

Ara: Demon.

Elesis: LEO!

Add: Zombie.

R: Gemini.

Reymon: Aer.

Sinteru: Capricorn

* * *

.

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapa itu Taliku?

Elsword: WAT TERIGU? (Dark: Taliku woi!)

Aisha: ...+.+...

Rena: :3

Raven: T.T.

Eve: o.o

Chung: '-'.

Ara: XD

Elesis: NAAS ITU R MA ADD!

Add: *Tepar*

R: *Mental dan tepar*

Reymon: No drop.

Sinteru: NAGA API!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Sebutkan naga naga di DW!

Elsword: Taliku.

Aisha: Denaser.

Rena: DAON!

Raven: NISTA! (Dark: prihatin.)

Eve: Kyubi.

Chung: EDAN!

Ara: RAN!

Elesis: R-Kun(?) (Dark edan lo!)

Add: *Tepar*

R: *Tepar*

Reymon: Astral projection.

Sinteru: DODOL!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Sambung nyanyian berikut!

Hiji Sareng hiji sami sareng Dua mun bisa...

Elsword: Ngaji Tangtu bisa ngadoa!

Aisha: Terus.

Rena: Dua sareng dua sami sareng opat mun bisa...

Raven: Ngadoa tangtu meunang Berkat.

Eve: Terus.

Chung: OPAT SARENG OPAT SAMI SARENG DALAPAN MUN MEUNANG BERKAT TANGTU BISA BARANG HAKAN.

Ara: Terus.

Elesis: Gue OOT dulu Ehem...(krik krik) WHAT?! GUE YANG CANTIK INI DISEBUT INCEST?! LAGIAN GUE KAGAK MAU SAMA ADIK GUE SENDIRI! TERUS HENTAI PULA!

Add: Oh jadi Ente ngaku suka R? KAGAK BOLEH DIA PUNYA GUE! (Dark: Buddy complex nih.)

R: DIAM LU PADE GUE NORMAL MAMEN GUE CINCANG TAU RASA KOE MAU? JANGAN SAMAIN GUE SAMA REYMON DAN SINTERU TOD!

Reymon: HUACIMM!

Sinteru: HUACIMM!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

Add ente maho? kok R gak boleh di miliki siapapun?

Elsword: Kayaknya ni anak baca Little crow!

Aisha: Gak ni orang iri liat pairing Elsword x Raven.

Rena: Kayanya si Add Buddy complex sama si R.

Raven: Masa gue di pair ma si Songong?!

Eve: R itu laki laki Bersifat Yangire.

Chung: Pantes.

Ara: Add-kun Elesis kan suka ma R.

Elesis: R ITU PUNYA GUE!

Add: NU PUNYA GUE!

Dark: MIND ERASER!

R: Oh good now Add is normal again.

Reymon: BUSET R LANCAR AMAT!

Sinteru: WTF!

TENG TENG YANG DI KOLONG DI ATAS DI BAWAH EEE GOYANG BANG RICHIAN SEMUA JADI PEAK!

Kita lihat reaksi Denger tu bel.

Elsword jadi pinter, Aisha jadi Dada besar, Rena jadi kolot, Raven jadi bolot, Eve Jadi manusia, Chung MANLY, Ara yandere, Elesis Feminim,

Add Jadi Bego Tadi Di Mind Eraser sama si Dark biar normal lagi, R Ngejengkang, Reymon Melongon, Sinteru I DON'T CARE I HATE IT!.

"Add lo napa hah?" Tanya Raven.

"Nama lu siapa ya?" Kata Add bales nanya.

GUBRAKK!

"SUMIMASEN!" Kata Dark ngacir sesudah itu.

"GOBLOK LO SINI!" Kata Elgang (-Add)

"Back mind!" Kata Kobi.

"EH KOBI LAMA GAK KETEMU!" Kata Add normal lagi.

"Lo Suka ma cewek?" Tanya Kobi.

"Iya. Ara emang dihati gue." Kata Add.

"Tadi lo ngomong R milik lo kan?" Tanya Kobi.

"Iya sih tapi bukan soal cinta Ehem gini R ITU UTANG BELOM BAYAR AMPE 11 JUTA ED(Gile lu Rex) RESU STONE GAK PERNAH DI BALIKIN! DAN KADANG EDAN!" Kata Add Sumpah OOC ni anak.

"Oh gue kira lu homo." Kata Kobi.

"Si DARK tolol mana?" Tanya Add.

"Lola amat sih lo!" Kata R.

"R SINI LO UTANG BELOM BAYAR TOD!" Kata Add ngeluarin Aura Ungu kayak Ivan.

"1.2.3 K-A-B-U-R Dibaca?" Tanya R.

"Kabur." Kata Add.

"BAGUS! DADAH!" Kata R lalu ngacir.

"SINI LO!" Kata Add.

"DAH AH TBC!" Kata Kobi

TB

OHOK

TBC!

Ending:

Kurutta tsuki o uketome ryoute o kakae obieteiru sora

Kono koe ga todoku made, yoake no otozure mo yurusenai mama

Subete no kimi no kotoba ga...

Subete no kimi no shigusa ga...

Boku ni wa mada, hakanasugite

Sashidashita boku no te ni fureru koto wa naku

Tsumetai kimi ni kuchizuke o kawashita

Nando mo kimi no na o sakebitsuzuketemo

Furitsumoru kanashimi wa dare ni mo kesenai

Kono deai sae ayamachi to kizamaretsuzuku tsumi no naka de furueta

Subete no boku no omoi wa...

Subete no boku no kokoro ga...

Ima mo kimi o wasurerarezu ni ita

Yoake no sora ga suki na kimi ga

Saigo ni miseta ano namida o

Hikari ni kazashite boku ni miseta

Ano sugata no mama

Dare ni mo tomerarenai tsunoru kanashimi yo

Dokomademo ochiteyuke, motto fukaku

Doredake kurushikutemo bokura o hanasenai

Kono karada ga kuchiru made dare ni mo kesenai

Boku dake no kimi yo, sora takaku maiagare

Gin iro ni somariyuku daichi ni dakareta

Itsudatte miagereba kimi ga waratteru

Itsu no hi ni ka, kono sora de bokura wa mata deaeru (Gackt - White Eyes)

A/N: Gaje yah BODO!

Me: Karena Mereka lagi Solat Maghrib GUE MINTA REVIEW!


	6. Catatan Nista!

Me: im back!

R: Halo faker human!

Me: Gue yang Baca!

Disclamer: Elsword Kog Korea

Elgang No nichijou: Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN

Rated: T

Warning: EYD KAGAK JELAS, OOC, OC, GAJE, GARING, ABAL, DE EL EL

Opening:

ima sugu.. kowashite...

sou tsubuyaku no wa

imasara oso sugiru kami he no boutoku

Get lost

zankoku na dekigoto ga taikutsu wo iyasu

yaban na torokeru aibu ni modaero

me wo mihiraita mama oboretai nara

Get out of my head

You've got to find the help of GOD

Until we're allowed to be free...

tsukisasaru puragu ni modae

motto te wo nobashite hageshiku boku wo iyashite okure

I said we got no guarantee

chi kireru mukuro wo dakishime

motto me wo hiraite hageshiku kowarete okure

Until we're allowed be free...

tsukisasaru puragu ni modae

motto te wo nobashi te hageshiku boku o iyashi te okure (Gackt - Ghost)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elgang No Nichijou Chapter 6 Catatan Nista

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu pagi Si Elsword iseng ngetag catatan ke Aisha.

"ELSONGONG BUAT APA NGETAG NI CATATAN GAK UNIQUE BANGET!" Kata Aisha.

"Coba ah isi." Kata Aisha.

Hai

Aisha: Hai

Boleh minta waktu?

Aisha: Iya.

Beneran?

Aisha: Ho-oh

Nama siapa?

Aisha: Aisha Glenstid.

Tinggal di mana?

Aisha: Elrios.

Kalo Tai Burung Dimuka lo. Lo mau apa?

Aisha: Magic missile aja tu burung.

Cape gak?

Aisha: Ribet amat.

Kalo gue sih cape.

Aisha: SABODO TEUING

Pijitin dong?

Aisha: NAJES!

Udahan yah.

Aisha: YAUDAH HUS HUS!

Jangan Kangen yah.

Aisha: MATI AJA LO HUS HUS!

Dadah.

Aisha: ...

* * *

Aisha pun ngetag ke Rena.

"Apaan nih si Aisha ngetag ke gue?" Kata Rena.

"Isi ah." Kata Rena.

Hai.

Rena: Hai.

Boleh minta Waktu?

Rena: Eum Boleh.

Beneran?

Rena: Ya iyalah masa boong.

Nama Siapa?

Rena: RENA SI DAON LOVERS!

Tinggal di mana?

Rena: Mirkwood (Dark: LO KIRA LOTR?!)

Kalo Tai Burung di muka lo. Lo mau apa?

Rena: GUNGIR AJA TO BURUNG!

Cape gak?

Rena: Yoman.

Kalo gue sih cape.

Rena: Terserah.

Pijitin Dong.

Rena: Ogah Kalo lo Raven mau gue.

Udahan yah.

Rena: UDAH SANA!

Jangan kangen ya.

Rena: GAK SONO PERGI!

Rena pun ngetag tu Catatan ke Raven.

"Apaan nih Rena Ngetag nih catatan?" Kata Raven.

* * *

Hai.

Raven: APA LO?!

Boleh minta waktu?

Raven: NO!

Beneran?

Raven: OH YEAH!

Nama Siapa?

Raven: Raven si Ketjeh tapi NISTA!

Kalo tai burung di muka lo. lo mau apa?

Raven: Syukuri apa yang ada.

Cape gak?

Raven: KAGAK!

Kalo gue sih cape.

Raven: YAELAH LO INI!

Pijitin dong.

Raven: Mau ni Tangan nasod Nyakar Punggung lo?

Udahan ya.

Raven: I DON'T CARE!

Jangan kangen ya.

Raven: GEER LO!

Dadah.

Raven: ...

Raven pun Ngetag Chung

* * *

"Oh jadi Gue harus Isi?" Kata Chung yang tidak jelas Gendernya *Di Lunatic Fury*

Hai.

Chung: HOI!

Boleh minta Waktu?

Chung: Boleh.

Beneran?

Chung: Doom Strike mau?

Nama Siapa?

Chung: Chung si Pangeran ketjeh.

Kalo tai burung di muka lo. Lo mau apa?

Chung: di IRON HOWLING TU BURUNG!

Cape gak?

Chung: gak tapi SERAK!

Kalo gue sih Cape.

Chung: lo ini.

Pengen nikah ma Siapa?

Chung: MA MONYET! SAMA EVE LAH-!

Udahan ya.

Chung: oke.

Jangan kangen ya.

Chung: amit amit.

Dadah.

Chung: SO LONG SAKER!

* * *

Chung ngetag ke Ara.

"DEMI RAN YANG NARI OPLOSAN SI CHUNG NGAPAIN NGETAG GUE?!" Kata Ara histeris.

Hai.

Ara: Hai juga ^_^

Boleh minta waktu?

Ara: um.

Beneran?

Ara: ya.

Nama Siapa?

Ara: Ara haan.

Kalo tai burung di muka lo. Lo mau apa?

Ara: Cuekin Naseb!

Cape gak?

Ara: Gak.

Kalo gue sih kagak.

Ara: I Don't care.

Pijitin dong.

Ara: Lo Ran gue mau!

Pengen nikah ma Siapa?

Ara: ma Elesis-Chan.

Udahan ya.

Ara: Yasud.

Jangan kangen ya.

Ara: GAK BAKAL!

Dadah.

Ara: oh.

* * *

Ara ngetag ke Uke tersayangnya Elesis.

"..." Kata Elesis.

Hai.

Elesis: ...

Boleh minta waktu?

Elesis: ...

Beneran?

Elesis:

Nama Siapa?

Elesis: GANGGU TERUS GUE LAGI TEDUR MASVROH! =_="

Kalo Tai burung di muka lo. Lo mau apa?

Elesis: BAKAR!

Cape Gak?

Elesis: MENURUT LOE?!

Kalo Gue sih kagak.

Elesis: oh.

Pijitin dong.

Elesis: MALES LO BUKAN R!

Pengen nikah ma Siapa?

Elesis: *Blushing* N-Napa k-k-kau t-tanyakan Itu? S-s-sama R Pasti!

Udahan ya.

Elesis: KYAA! GUE BOCORIN ISI HATI GUE?! NOOOOO!

Jangan kangen ya.

Elesis: HUWE!

Dadah.

Elesis: SI ADD HARUS ISI!

* * *

Elesis pun ngetag ke Add.

"SI BLAZING GIRL NAPA COBA NGETAG CATATAN?!" Kata Add.

"ISI AH." Kata Add.

Hai.

Add: BROFIST!

Boleh Minta Waktu?

Add: NO!

Beneran?

Add: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW SHUT UP!

Nama Siapa?

Add: Add GAMER TERHEBAT KE-1!

Kalo tai burung di muka lo. Lo mau ngapain?

Add: KILL THAT BIRD!

Cape gak?

Add: NO BI*CH!

Kalo Gue sih Cape.

Add: ...

Pijitin Dong.

Add: NO!

Pengen Nikah ma Siapa?

Add: IM SINGLE!

Udahan ya.

Add: OKE!

Jangan kangen ya.

Add: NAJES!

Dadah.

Add: GO BI*CH

* * *

Add ngetag ke Si OC EDAN KITA *Drum Roll* RBAKA! (R: WOI!)

"WAT DE FAK IS DAT!" Kata R.

Hai.

R: Hai.

Boleh minta Waktu?

R: Iya.

Beneran?

R: -_-

Nama Siapa?

R: R Rex Trex.

Kalo tai burung di muka lo. Lo mau apa?

R: Elap aja.

Cape gak?

R: Gak.

Kalo gue sih Cape.

R: oh.

Pijitin Dong.

R: -_-

Pengen Nikah ma Siapa?

R: IM Jomblo.

Udahan ya.

R: ...

Jangan Kangen ya.

R: GOLOK MANA GOLOK?!

Dadah.

R: SINI LO!

* * *

R Ngetag ke ReySin(?)

"Oh." Kata ReySin.

Hai.

ReySin: Hai.

Boleh minta Waktu?

Rey: Sin Ni orang ngajak ribut! Sin: GEBUKIN!

Beneran?

Rey: DIE! Sin: DIE!

Nama Siapa?

Rey: Reymon Uchiha! Sin: SINTERU UZUMAKI!

Kalo-

Rey: LAMA! GUE MAU MAEN HITORI KAKURENBO NIH! Sin: GUE MAU ASTRAL PROJECTION TOD!

Cape-

ReySin: LAMA!

Kalo-

ReySin: LAMA!

Pijitin-

ReySin: NAJES!

Pengen-

ReySin: JOMBLO.

Udah-

Rey: sono!

Jangan-

Sin: BODO!

Dadah:

Sin: oke!

"GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kata ReySin

"TBC GOLOK!" Kata Dark.

-TBC-

.

A/N: Gaje disini aa yang pernah Astral Prjection Kagak? kalo Gue sih Pernah. Sumpah Gelap.

Ending:

Kurutta tsuki o uketome ryoute o kakae obieteiru sora

Kono koe ga todoku made, yoake no otozure mo yurusenai mama

Subete no kimi no kotoba ga...

Subete no kimi no shigusa ga...

Boku ni wa mada, hakanasugite

Sashidashita boku no te ni fureru koto wa naku

Tsumetai kimi ni kuchizuke o kawashita

Nando mo kimi no na o sakebitsuzuketemo

Furitsumoru kanashimi wa dare ni mo kesenai

Kono deai sae ayamachi to kizamaretsuzuku tsumi no naka de furueta

Subete no boku no omoi wa...

Subete no boku no kokoro ga...

Ima mo kimi o wasurerarezu ni ita

Yoake no sora ga suki na kimi ga

Saigo ni miseta ano namida o

Hikari ni kazashite boku ni miseta

Ano sugata no mama

Dare ni mo tomerarenai tsunoru kanashimi yo

Dokomademo ochiteyuke, motto fukaku

Doredake kurushikutemo bokura o hanasenai

Kono karada ga kuchiru made dare ni mo kesenai

Boku dake no kimi yo, sora takaku maiagare

Gin iro ni somariyuku daichi ni dakareta

Itsudatte miagereba kimi ga waratteru

Itsu no hi ni ka, kono sora de bokura wa mata deaeru (Gackt - White Eyes)

.

Me: WEWAWWEWAW! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

R: *Takol Dark* Mati aja lu!

ElGang(-R): REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

REVIEW!

-Dark-


	7. Play Hitori Kakurenbo

Me: BALEK LAGE GUE!

R: AWAS SEMUA SI TOLOL MAU BIKIR SUPERNATURAL MA HORROR NIH!

Me: oke kalo lo baca ni fic jangan tiruin Permainannya ato nyawa agan agan sekalian melayang gak percaya Yaudin dah Bosen idup lakuin aja!

Disclamer: Elsword=Kog Korea

Remedial Nista=Kurusaki Dark The FAKER Human

Hitori Kakurenbo: Jepang.

YOSH OPENING Remedial Nista(OP 2):

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Kiniro ni nabiku tategami ga

Boku no nakama hikaraseteku nda

Aoku yurameku toki no honoo ga

Akai jounetsu terashiteku nda

Denkousekka shoumen toppa

Donna tobira mo buchiyaburu

Nisshingeppo hyakkaryouran

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Giniro ni somaru kono tsurugi ga

Boku no teki wo damaraseteku nda

Awai yume no kakera no hitotsu ga

Tashika na ima no kakehashi nanda

Junpuumanpan tenshinranman

Amai wana ni wa ki wo tsukero

Sessatakuma sassa to yuku sa

Mae ni mae ni me ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Sappuukei na keshiki datte

Minna koe neiro ni natte

Azayaka ni sono mirai no hikari wo tsukandare!

Fuan nante nai ze

Basei nante keritobase

Oh Yeah! moriagare!

Burunburun furueagaru shimei ni

Shurinshurin tatsumaki wo makiokosu

Zawazawa yama to umi dakishimete

Motto..

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi shouri no otakebi shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Rated: T ATO M

Warning: Serem, jangan pernah coba ni permainan, OOC, OC, Supernatural.

DON'T LIKE? KUMAHA ANJEUN WEH REK MACA ATO EMBUNG MAH #PLAKDESU

.

.

.

.

.

Elgang No Nichijou Chapter 7 Play Hitori Kakurenbo.

"WOI SI R NAPA WOI!" Kata Raven.

"Biasa Astral Projection." Kata Elesis.

"Nanti Malam kita maen-"

"WHAT MAEN MAKSUD LO 'Ngerated M'?" Kata Elsword motong Omongan Elesis.

"BUKAN MAEN PETAK UMPET SENDIRIAN!" Kata Elesis.

"Sebaiknya jangah deh. Please! Don't Try That Game!" Kata R Rohnya masuk ke Tubuhnya lagi.

"Mang napa? Takut? gue gak sangka lo Penakut R." Kata Elesis.

"Kalo kalian dalam masalah jangan Berteriak minta bantuan kepadaku!" Kata R.

"Yasudah." Kata Elesis.

"Kayanya aku gak ikut deh." Kata Chung.

"Kenapa Penakut? Mau sama R?" Kata Raven

"Gak Cuman firasat buruk gue gak ikutan." Kata Chung.

-Skip Time (Pas malam)-

Elgang House (12:01)

"Ikuzoo!" Kata Elsword semangat.

"Biasa aja kale!" Kata Aisha.

"Beras ada yang bawa?" Kata Elesis.

"NIH!" Kata Raven lempar karung beras.

"SECANGKIR AJA CUKUP WOI!" Kata Elesis.

"Boneka?" Kata Rena.

"WE BONEKA RAN!" Kata Ara ngasih boneka Ran.

"Gaje!" Kata Rena.

"Sekarang Keluarkan semua kapas di boneka itu!" Kata Elesis.

"Udah!" Kata Ara.

"Sekarang Masukin beras ke dalam boneka itu lalu jahit pake benang merah." Kata Elesis.

"Udah!" Kata Elsword.

"Rena isi Air di bak kamar mandi!" Kata Elesis.

"Udah!" Kata Rena.

"Eve bawa pisaunya?" Tanya Elesis.

"Iyo." Kata Eve

-Jam 03:00-

"ELESIS JADI PERTAMA! ELESIS JADI PERTAMA! ELESIS JADI PERTAMA!" Kata Elesis lalu ke lemari.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Kata Elesis berhitung.

Elesis pun kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Aku menemukanmu R! Aku menemukanmu R! aku menemukanmu R!" Kata Elesis lalu menusuk Boneka itu dengan pisau

-R Side-

JLEB OHOK!

"K-kenapa Aku merasakan aneh?!" Kata R.

"R PASTI BONEKA ITU DIBERI NAMA SAMA SEPERTI MU!" Kata Rax.

-Back to Elgang-

"R YANG JAGA R YANG JAGA R YANG JAGA!" Kata Elesis.

Elesis ke Elgang.

"Teguk Air garam ini jangan sampai di minum!" Kata Elesis.

"BAIK!" Kata Elgang(-Elesis).

"Kita sembunyi!" Kata Elesis.

-Chating Mode on-

Elesis21: Lu pada sembunyi dimana?

RavenCrow: Di lemari dibawah lo!

Elesis21: Oh.

ElswordKece: Oke jangan berisik.

AraDemon: Waw boneka gak bisa gerak ya

RenaDaon: Bisa kok.

ReymonMon: Gue bersin tadi.

SinteruUzu: WAW GREGET AMAT LOE?!

RavenCrow: Reymon. WOI REYMON!

ReymonMon: aku akan menemukan Kalian.

ReymonMon: OFF.

Elesis21: DIA MATI!

AishaMage: GIMANA AKU TAKUT NI?!

ElswordKece: Jangan takut kan masih ada aku.

AishaMage: NAJES!

RavenCrow: Sabar pasti itu ngejleb.

SinteruUzu: Mon Mon hiks. GUE HARUS AKHIRI RITUAL INI!

SinteruUzu: OFF.

RavenCrow: DIA MATI!

Elesis21: 2 ORANG DAH MATI!

Terdengar teriakan Ara

"KYAAA!" Kata Ara berteriak

AddGamer: Dia MATE!

AishaMage: AKU SUDAH MUAK AKHIRI RITUAL INI!

ElswordKece: Gue aja hiyat!

Brakk!

ElswordKece: OFF.

Elesis21: Adiku Mati.

RavenCrow: AKU MUAK!

RavenCrow: OFF.

AddGamer: dia mati juga!

RenaDaon: KYAA! DIA MENGEJARKU!

RenaDaon: OFF.

AddGamer: dia mati juga!

AishaMage: Elesis maaf aku gagal!

AishaMage: OFF.

Elesis21: MAGE! JANGAN MATI!

EveNasod: Gue masih disini Kondisiku memburuk sekarang Selamat tinggal.

EveNasod: OFF.

AddGamer: FAKER DIE WHY YOU HARD TO DIE!

AddGamer: OFF.

YAK TERSISA SATU ORANG YAITU ELESIS!

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa R Melarangku untuk bermain permainan ini!" Kata Elesis nyesal.

Drap Drap

Pintu lemari dibuka oleh seseorang.

Kreet.

"Mau apa kau disini pagi pagi hwahh ngantuk!" Kata Dark.

"EE D-DARK?!" Kata Elesis kaget.

"TUTUPIN NI PINTU!" Kata Elesis.

"Oke!" Kata Dark.

Brakk.

Tap Tap tap.

Kreet

"R?" Kata Elesis.

"Aku sudah peringatkan kau untuk tidak memainkan permainan ini!" Kata R yang biasanya stoic jadi kecewa.

"Maaf ak-"

"KENAPA?! HAH?! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGERTI KALAU AKU PERNAH MEMAINKAN PERMAINAN INI JUGA TEMAN TEMANKU JUGA MATI!" Kata R sambil menguncangkan Tubuh Elesis.  
"R-R? Maafkan aku Hiks." Kata Elesis Air mata Mengalir di kedua matanya.

"Rinne Tensei!" Kata R lalu menghidupkan semua Anggota Elgang.

"BONEKA INI HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN!" Kata R.

"DARK FLAME!" Kata R.

"Sekarang sudah aman." Kata R.

"Oi Elesis kau akan ku hukum!" Kata R.

"BAGUS HUKUM AKU!" Kata Elesis.

"KAU HARUS BISA MENCARI SHARD SEMUA ELEMEN!" Kata R.

"TEDAK!" Kata Elesis.

"GAJE!" Kata Reymon dan Sinteru.

"TBC MELENCENG KE SUPERNATURAL DAN HORROR NI! BOMAT YANG PENTING DAON!" Kata Rena

-TBC-

.

A/N: Ni Permainan Dari Zaman R Muda (R: WOI!) Permainan Ini Dari Jepang Pernah Ada Kasus Dijepang Seorang Gadis Bermain Permainan Ini Gadis itu Kalah

dan Tubuhnya dirasuki Roh yang ada di boneka itu Baca aja di 'Korban Hitori Kakurenbo'

.

ME: GAJE AMAT TOH!

R: WOI! GUE MAH EMANG TUA! TAPI MASIH MUDA!

Me: Kumaha tah?

YOSH ENDING Remedial Nista(ED 2):

kioku no hakaba ni baramakare ta maide

"seimei no DUST" kando no meikyu

tsumori tsumoru hone ni namida karete

usuppera na MEMORIAL to kashita

kuso kusai benjo koso MY HOME!

fute kusareru LIFE kara no maigo!

mouretsu kyu kokan ni DEAD BALL

shitai kettebashite

geppu dasu BOMB!

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

sen betsu VIP MEMBER ni

CLOSE UP, PEACE MAKER RING!

boketsu horu BLOG NET

eien mina BEGINNER!

waramu imi wa ne

kurai akuma FRIENDS wo

hametsu tourai

FRY! hai meguru meku ROAD

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

mouju domesto LES PAUL de HURRICANE

anrakuyu rei renchu wa bessekai bo rei

mochu no GUEST reikon de hai ningen

yo wa hisan WORLD "mistereen!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

Shikyu Nippon! Jibou jiki massatsu!

Chikyu no kasu to kasuka? Itsu kawaru?

Shikyu Nippon! Jibou jiki massatsu!

Chikyu no kasu to kasuka? Itsu kawaru?

son LIFE kara mai agare maigo!

zanpai kara moetare MY SOUL!

Sa! Sekasu ze bokura KIDS!

Shinzoni nagashi komu...

"ROCK N' BOMB!"

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

mouju domesto LES PAUL de HURRICANE

anrakuyu rei renchu wa bessekai bo rei

mochu no GUEST reikon de hai ningen

yo wa hisan WORLD "mistereen!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!" (Maximum The Hormone: Buiikikaesu!)

.

-REVIEW!-

-Dark-


	8. Masa Masa Sekolah TK GAJE!

Me: OKE MAAF NGELANTUR MA PREVIEWNYA OKE MULAI!

Disclamer: Sejak Elgang Nge ToD Elsword Masih Dimiliki KoG Cerita Nista nih Milik Gue.

Rated: T

Warning: GAJE, GARING, ABAL, OOC, OC Need, Edun

Opening(2):

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Kiniro ni nabiku tategami ga

Boku no nakama hikaraseteku nda

Aoku yurameku toki no honoo ga

Akai jounetsu terashiteku nda

Denkousekka shoumen toppa

Donna tobira mo buchiyaburu

Nisshingeppo hyakkaryouran

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Giniro ni somaru kono tsurugi ga

Boku no teki wo damaraseteku nda

Awai yume no kakera no hitotsu ga

Tashika na ima no kakehashi nanda

Junpuumanpan tenshinranman

Amai wana ni wa ki wo tsukero

Sessatakuma sassa to yuku sa

Mae ni mae ni me ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Sappuukei na keshiki datte

Minna koe neiro ni natte

Azayaka ni sono mirai no hikari wo tsukandare!

Fuan nante nai ze

Basei nante keritobase

Oh Yeah! moriagare!

Burunburun furueagaru shimei ni

Shurinshurin tatsumaki wo makiokosu

Zawazawa yama to umi dakishimete

Motto..

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi shouri no otakebi shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elgang No Nichijou Masa Masa Sekolah TK GAJE!

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't Flame or Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wedew dah pada ngumpul nih." Kata Makhluk tuhan paling Nista 'Raven'

"Jadi keinget masa TK ya." Kata Ara.

"Iyo." Kata Elsword.

-Flashdisk *Di Phantom Slash* Flashback-

R di sini Masih jadi PB(Pembunuh Berantai) that R history.

"Halo Cemua!" Kata Raven.

"Halo Laven." Kata Rena. Dan Tibe tibe datang Due orang Cekgu(Logat malay) yang satu Madesu dan yang satunya lagi energik.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Kata Camilla.

"Sapa woi Lowe!" Kata Camilla.

"A** Hole!" Kata Lowe.

GEDEBUK!

Lowe Tepar dengan Busa mendidih(?)

"Yasudah anak anak sekarang menggambar oke!" Kata Camilla.

-Tempat lain(R Side)-

"DIE GYAHAHAHAH!" Kata R Menebas kepala korbannya.

Gore ah ke TK Lagi ah

-Back to TK ELRIOS-

"Wah Elsword gambar apa?" Kata Camilla.

"Gambal Pesawat bu." Kata Elsword.

"Aisha Gambar apa?" Tanya Camilla.

"Gambal Elswold sama aku" Kata Aisha.

Di kaca ada Seorang R.

"Anak Anak cadel." Kata R.

"Kalo Rena?" Kata Camilla.

"Gambal Pohon Bu." Kata Rena.

"Raven?" Kata Camilla.

" ." Raven tidur.

R di jendela masang wajah -_-

Di Kelas masang wajah sama kaya R.

"Kalo Eve?" Kata Camilla.

"Kelajaan Nacod." Kata Eve.

"Chung?" Kata Camilla.

"Ngompol dia." Kata Lowe dah bangun dia.

"Huwaa Bu gulu!" Kata Chung nangis kejer.

R di jendela Facepalm.

"Udah jangan Nangis kan Chung Jagoan."

"Kalo Ara?" Kata Lowe Tetep Madesu.

"Gambal Kelualga Aku." Kata Ara.

(Add dan Elesis dah SD.)

"Kalo Rey ma Sin?" Kata Lowe.

"Gambar Guru kita yang lagi nongkrong di jendela noh!" Kata ReySin mereka gak cadel.

Dan ReySin menunjuk Jendela sekolah.

"Kamui!" Kata R.

"Oke sekarang cita cita baiklah Elsword mau jadi apa Kalo dah besar?" Kata Camilla.

"Jadi apa ya? aha Jadi Lune Clayel!" Kata Elsword.

"Aisha?" Kata Camilla.

"Penyihil." Kata Aisha

"Rena?" Kata Camilla.

"Jadi Istli Laven." Kata Rena Inosen

"Raven?" Kata Camilla mulai Bosen nih.

" ." Raven masih Tidur.

"Eve?" Kata Lowe.

"Putli Nacod." Kata Eve.

"Chung?" Kata Lowe.

"Pangelan hamel." Kata Chung.

"Ara?" Kata Lowe.

"Nyadalin kakak." Kata Ara.

"Rey dan Sin?" Kata Lowe.

"JADI SENNIN!" Kata ReySin

"Oh." Kata Lowe.

-End Flashbang *Di Gemprang Free rebels* Flashback-

"Wakakakakakak Chung ngompol!" Kata Para murid Kurang ajar.(-R, Eve, Chung).

"HUWAA!" Kata Chung nangis ketjer Dan asal meluk Malah R yang kena.

"WTB!(What The Bit*h)" Kata R.

SPARTA!

"Morning class to day We watch the Blue Film." Kata Dark.

"MATI AJA LO!" Kata R.

"Ralat Kita Diam sejenak dan Biarkan gue nulis di papan board." Kata Dark.

Pas Dark beres nulis di Papan begini tulisanya:

Anda Hebat sekolah pada hari Libur!

Murid Cengo Yeah CENGO KITA ULANG LAGI CENGO! *Di Gampar*

"SINI LO!" Kata Para murid Ngejar Dark.

TBC

.

Omake.

"TROLL SUCCSES!" Kata Dark.

TBC!

.

A/N: GAJE AMATAN YAO LAH Ending!

Ending(2):

kioku no hakaba ni baramakare ta maide

"seimei no DUST" kando no meikyu

tsumori tsumoru hone ni namida karete

usuppera na MEMORIAL to kashita

kuso kusai benjo koso MY HOME!

fute kusareru LIFE kara no maigo!

mouretsu kyu kokan ni DEAD BALL

shitai kettebashite

geppu dasu BOMB!

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

sen betsu VIP MEMBER ni

CLOSE UP, PEACE MAKER RING!

boketsu horu BLOG NET

eien mina BEGINNER!

waramu imi wa ne

kurai akuma FRIENDS wo

hametsu tourai

FRY! hai meguru meku ROAD

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

mouju domesto LES PAUL de HURRICANE

anrakuyu rei renchu wa bessekai bo rei

mochu no GUEST reikon de hai ningen

yo wa hisan WORLD "mistereen!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

Shikyu Nippon! Jibou jiki massatsu!

Chikyu no kasu to kasuka? Itsu kawaru?

Shikyu Nippon! Jibou jiki massatsu!

Chikyu no kasu to kasuka? Itsu kawaru?

son LIFE kara mai agare maigo!

zanpai kara moetare MY SOUL!

Sa! Sekasu ze bokura KIDS!

Shinzoni nagashi komu...

"ROCK N' BOMB!"

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

mouju domesto LES PAUL de HURRICANE

anrakuyu rei renchu wa bessekai bo rei

mochu no GUEST reikon de hai ningen

yo wa hisan WORLD "mistereen!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!" (Maximum The Hormone: Buiikikaesu!)

Me: HOBA REVIEW OKE!

R: Oke Sodara Sodara Maaf Si Badut Tolol Hiatus!

Me: Gue tu JOKER!

-Dark-


	9. Raven Nista DAYS!

Me: OKE MAAF NGELANTUR MA PREVIEWNYA OKE MULAI!

Disclamer: Sejak Elgang Nge ToD Elsword Masih Dimiliki KoG Cerita Nista nih Milik Gue.

Rated: T

Warning: GAJE, GARING, ABAL, OOC, OC Need, Edun

Opening(2):

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Kiniro ni nabiku tategami ga

Boku no nakama hikaraseteku nda

Aoku yurameku toki no honoo ga

Akai jounetsu terashiteku nda

Denkousekka shoumen toppa

Donna tobira mo buchiyaburu

Nisshingeppo hyakkaryouran

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Giniro ni somaru kono tsurugi ga

Boku no teki wo damaraseteku nda

Awai yume no kakera no hitotsu ga

Tashika na ima no kakehashi nanda

Junpuumanpan tenshinranman

Amai wana ni wa ki wo tsukero

Sessatakuma sassa to yuku sa

Mae ni mae ni me ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi!

Sappuukei na keshiki datte

Minna koe neiro ni natte

Azayaka ni sono mirai no hikari wo tsukandare!

Fuan nante nai ze

Basei nante keritobase

Oh Yeah! moriagare!

Burunburun furueagaru shimei ni

Shurinshurin tatsumaki wo makiokosu

Zawazawa yama to umi dakishimete

Motto..

Mae ni mae ni mae ni hashire unmei yo

Tsugitsugi mukaikaze kugurinukeru

Yurayura moeagaru tamashii de

Motto.. shouri no otakebi shouri no otakebi shouri no otakebi 1 2 Hi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elgang No Nichijou Masa Masa Sekolah TK GAJE!

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't Flame or Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wedew dah pada ngumpul nih." Kata Makhluk tuhan paling Nista 'Raven'

"Jadi keinget masa TK ya." Kata Ara.

"Iyo." Kata Elsword.

-Flashdisk *Di Phantom Slash* Flashback-

R di sini Masih jadi PB(Pembunuh Berantai) that R history.

"Halo Cemua!" Kata Raven.

"Halo Laven." Kata Rena. Dan Tibe tibe datang Due orang Cekgu(Logat malay) yang satu Madesu dan yang satunya lagi energik.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Kata Camilla.

"Sapa woi Lowe!" Kata Camilla.

"A** Hole!" Kata Lowe.

GEDEBUK!

Lowe Tepar dengan Busa mendidih(?)

"Yasudah anak anak sekarang menggambar oke!" Kata Camilla.

-Tempat lain(R Side)-

"DIE GYAHAHAHAH!" Kata R Menebas kepala korbannya.

Gore ah ke TK Lagi ah

-Back to TK ELRIOS-

"Wah Elsword gambar apa?" Kata Camilla.

"Gambal Pesawat bu." Kata Elsword.

"Aisha Gambar apa?" Tanya Camilla.

"Gambal Elswold sama aku" Kata Aisha.

Di kaca ada Seorang R.

"Anak Anak cadel." Kata R.

"Kalo Rena?" Kata Camilla.

"Gambal Pohon Bu." Kata Rena.

"Raven?" Kata Camilla.

" ." Raven tidur.

R di jendela masang wajah -_-

Di Kelas masang wajah sama kaya R.

"Kalo Eve?" Kata Camilla.

"Kelajaan Nacod." Kata Eve.

"Chung?" Kata Camilla.

"Ngompol dia." Kata Lowe dah bangun dia.

"Huwaa Bu gulu!" Kata Chung nangis kejer.

R di jendela Facepalm.

"Udah jangan Nangis kan Chung Jagoan."

"Kalo Ara?" Kata Lowe Tetep Madesu.

"Gambal Kelualga Aku." Kata Ara.

(Add dan Elesis dah SD.)

"Kalo Rey ma Sin?" Kata Lowe.

"Gambar Guru kita yang lagi nongkrong di jendela noh!" Kata ReySin mereka gak cadel.

Dan ReySin menunjuk Jendela sekolah.

"Kamui!" Kata R.

"Oke sekarang cita cita baiklah Elsword mau jadi apa Kalo dah besar?" Kata Camilla.

"Jadi apa ya? aha Jadi Lune Clayel!" Kata Elsword.

"Aisha?" Kata Camilla.

"Penyihil." Kata Aisha

"Rena?" Kata Camilla.

"Jadi Istli Laven." Kata Rena Inosen

"Raven?" Kata Camilla mulai Bosen nih.

" ." Raven masih Tidur.

"Eve?" Kata Lowe.

"Putli Nacod." Kata Eve.

"Chung?" Kata Lowe.

"Pangelan hamel." Kata Chung.

"Ara?" Kata Lowe.

"Nyadalin kakak." Kata Ara.

"Rey dan Sin?" Kata Lowe.

"JADI SENNIN!" Kata ReySin

"Oh." Kata Lowe.

-End Flashbang *Di Gemprang Free rebels* Flashback-

"Wakakakakakak Chung ngompol!" Kata Para murid Kurang ajar.(-R, Eve, Chung).

"HUWAA!" Kata Chung nangis ketjer Dan asal meluk Malah R yang kena.

"WTB!(What The Bit*h)" Kata R.

SPARTA!

"Morning class to day We watch the Blue Film." Kata Dark.

"MATI AJA LO!" Kata R.

"Ralat Kita Diam sejenak dan Biarkan gue nulis di papan board." Kata Dark.

Pas Dark beres nulis di Papan begini tulisanya:

Anda Hebat sekolah pada hari Libur!

Murid Cengo Yeah CENGO KITA ULANG LAGI CENGO! *Di Gampar*

"SINI LO!" Kata Para murid Ngejar Dark.

TBC

.

Omake.

"TROLL SUCCSES!" Kata Dark.

TBC!

.

A/N: GAJE AMATAN YAO LAH Ending!

Ending(2):

kioku no hakaba ni baramakare ta maide

"seimei no DUST" kando no meikyu

tsumori tsumoru hone ni namida karete

usuppera na MEMORIAL to kashita

kuso kusai benjo koso MY HOME!

fute kusareru LIFE kara no maigo!

mouretsu kyu kokan ni DEAD BALL

shitai kettebashite

geppu dasu BOMB!

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

sen betsu VIP MEMBER ni

CLOSE UP, PEACE MAKER RING!

boketsu horu BLOG NET

eien mina BEGINNER!

waramu imi wa ne

kurai akuma FRIENDS wo

hametsu tourai

FRY! hai meguru meku ROAD

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

mouju domesto LES PAUL de HURRICANE

anrakuyu rei renchu wa bessekai bo rei

mochu no GUEST reikon de hai ningen

yo wa hisan WORLD "mistereen!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

Shikyu Nippon! Jibou jiki massatsu!

Chikyu no kasu to kasuka? Itsu kawaru?

Shikyu Nippon! Jibou jiki massatsu!

Chikyu no kasu to kasuka? Itsu kawaru?

son LIFE kara mai agare maigo!

zanpai kara moetare MY SOUL!

Sa! Sekasu ze bokura KIDS!

Shinzoni nagashi komu...

"ROCK N' BOMB!"

Buikissu! temera Buikissu!

I WANNA Buikissu! Temera Buikissu!

Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu, kisamara Buikissu

mouju domesto LES PAUL de HURRICANE

anrakuyu rei renchu wa bessekai bo rei

mochu no GUEST reikon de hai ningen

yo wa hisan WORLD "mistereen!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

no mi so! tsuneni furuwasete

ara ara to unmei ni somuku

mou isso! ore ni umareta nara

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!"

kimi wo "Buiikikaesu!" (Maximum The Hormone: Buiikikaesu!)

Me: HOBA REVIEW OKE!

R: Oke Sodara Sodara Maaf Si Badut Tolol Hiatus!

Me: Gue tu JOKER!

-Dark-


	10. Raven Nista DAYS! (Real)

ME: IAM BACK! GIMANA TROLLAN GUE KEMARIN HEBAT KAN?!

R: DIE!

Rated: T

Genre: Humor Romance!

Warning: Di Summary!

Opening(Spesial to Girl-chan):

nee nee papa vodka wo choudai

nee nee mama nee nee mama

mukashi ni tabeta pirozhki no ano

aji ga wasureranainda~

Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu, boku wa Roshia!

Marukaite Chikyuu, jitto mite Koru-Koru-Koru Hyottoshite Chikyuu, boku wa Roshia!

Ah, hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai

Shibiria no fuyu wa gokkan no hyoutenka!

"Boku, zutto samui toko ni ita kara, minami no? umi ni akogarerunda~"

Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu, boku wa Roshia! Marukaite Chikyuu, HAttoshite Chikyuu Funzori kaette Chikyuu, boku wa Roshia!

Ah, yakianari ga matenai shiawase no reshipi niyomimi tsurarete odoridasu matabyoushika Nee Nee bratko kuazu wo choudai

Tsuide ni syestra kroshka ni shite?

sou dedushka heiwa ga ichiban

hai hai bratyshu "konda...?"

Nee Nee papa borscht mo choudai

Nee Nee mama, Nee nee mama mukashi ni tabeta pirozhki no ano aji ga wasureranainda~ tabia no rokume wa kuroii kudasai

Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu, boku wa Roshia~ uhu!

Ah, hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai koudai na tachi wo odaime no shibiria tetsutou! Ah, sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no reshipi makura hazu shite himawari

wo sagasu no sa!

.

.

.

.

.

Elgang No Nichijou Raven Nista DAYS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kringg.

Raven Ke ganggu

Kringg Kringg.

Raven Buka mata.

Kringg Kringg Kringg.

Raven Cuekin tu jam.

"Raven sayang Pilih Mati ato idup?" Kata Suara Elf Yang tak lain tak Bukan Rena.

"Hn?" Kata Raven.

"Mati? boleh." Kata Rena.

"Kumaha sia we(1)!" Kata Raven.

"SPIRAL ATTACK!" Kata Rena.

"WAT DE FAK!" Kata Raven.

"NYET GANDENG WOI AING TEH KEUR MOLOR BOS MOLOR ICING IYEU TEH KEUR PERE!(2)" Kata R Sundanya kumat.

"Oh." Kata Raven bangun di Tempar (Woi Typo woi!) Tempat tidur.

Tap Tap Tap Gedebuk!

Yak si Raven Jatoh pemirsa!

Reymon, Sinteru, Dan Psycho joker(3) angkat baner 0, 2, 1

"Kurang Greget!" Kata Mereka.

"MON**T!" Kata Raven.

Dan Raven memilih untuk Nonton TV

ctlek Blezz

AQUA AIR QENCING KUDA! HARGANYA! 500 JUTA! YANG BELI! ORANG GILA!

.

PAKE EKSIS KEMANA MANA JADI NORAK!

.

Kita Taburkan bedak ke bayi kita dan terus kita-

.

BAKAR SAMPE MATANG DAN JADILAH SATE AYAM KITA MASUKAN KE-

Ke Pot bunga supaya-

.

MAKMUR SEJAHTERA INDONESIA!

"What the?" Guman Raven.

"WEL TO THE WEL WEL WEL!" Kata Sinteru.

"BUSET DAH LO KESAMBET APA LO?!" Kata Raven kaget.

"CYCLONE!" Kata Sinteru.

Dan disisi Sinteru ada Psycho Joker.

"JOKER!" Kata Joker.

"LO KATE NI KAMEN RIDER DABURU?!" Kata Raven.

"NOH TANYA MA CEWEK LOLI NIH!" Kata Sinteru sambil nunjuk Joker.

"Sin-kun jahat!" Kata Joker.

"Ven Ven Kabur ven." Kara Sinteru.

"Napa? kan cuma Cewek loli ini." Kata Raven.

"100 TON HAMMER!" Kata Joker dan langsung Gebrak Raven ma Sinteru pake palu.

-SKIP TIME-

"R-Oniichan!" Kata Joker.

"Paan?" Kata R tak lupa ngemil Beling(?).

'SAKIT R GOBLOK LO SEMBARANGAN BAWA TU LOLI! DAN LO DAH ANGGAP NTU ADEK LO?!' Batin Raven dan Sinteru.

"Beliin Es Krim dong." Kata Joker.

PLETAK

'NO NYET MO KIRI KANAN ATAS BD EDUN BIDIN IBROHIM(Guru author) FAK!' Batin R.

"Iya deh." Kata R pasrah.

"Kita juga mau dong." Kata Cewek Cewek di elgang.

'T,T HELLLLLLLP MEEEEE GOD!' Batin R.

"Pasrah." Kata R.

R dan Elgang Girls pun ke Mall.

Raven Dan Sinteru jangan tanya Masih meratapi nasib.

"Yaudin deh sin gue pergi dolo." Kata Raven.

KITA NYANYI!

1 1 Raven jalan.

2 2 Raven ke JELEDAK! kulit pisang.

3 3 Apa yang terjadi?

1 2 3 Jatoh dari lantai 2.

"NASEB!" Teriak Raven.

"PRIHATIN NAK!" Balas Sinteru.

"BANTUIN!" Kata Raven.

"OGAH!" Balas Sinteru.

-Skip time-

"DUIT GUE ABIS! KAKEK! HELP!" Teriak R.

Tiba Tiba datang arwah Origa Trex (Kakek R).

"Syukuri apa yang ada Hidup adalah anugrah." Kata Origa.

"MUKA MU!" Balas R.

"DURHAKA KU KUTUK JADI KERE!" Kata Origa nunjuk R. R nunduk yang kena Raven.

"WAW NEMU DOMPET!" Kata Reymon ngambil uangnya aja dompetnya ditinggalin.

"Dompet gue mana?" Kata Raven.

"Oh itu." Kata Raven ngambil dompetnya.

PAS DIBUKA!

"MANA DUIT GUE?!" Teriak Raven.

"MANJUR KUTUKANNYA!" Kata Origa.

"MENEKEKUTANG(?)!" Kata R.

"Kabur ah." Kata Origa ngilang.

"GUE NISTA!" Teriak Raven pake Toa.

"_ Oh." Kata R.

"^v^ YEY BELI PANCORAN AH!" Kata Reymon.

"Dasar." Kata R.

-Keesokan harinya-

Raven kagak keluar dari kamarnya.

-Kamar Raven-

"MENING GUE MATI!" Kata Raven udah siap nusukin pedang ke perut.

"Jangan Ven si Rena kasihan ven!" Kata Add.

"Ven pliss jangan!" Kata Rena.

"MATI SANA LO!" Kata Trio Ngok ngok(?)(Sin, Rey, R).

"MENING GUE MA-HMPHH?!" Kata Raven terhenti karena dicium Rena di Bibir DIBIBIR PEMIRSA! *Di Chaotic doll ma dark shaman*

"Jangan lakuin itu pliss hiks." Kata Rena sambil nangis.

"Rena? baiklah." Kata Raven sambil Meluk Rena.

"CIE CIE!" Kata Elsword.

FOR THE NARNIA IAM COME! BRAKK!

"D-d-dark?" Kata Semua.

"Besok REMEDIAL OKE!" Kata Dark.

"FOR MASTER OF BLOODY HELL(Arthur Kirkland)! SERIUS NEH?!" Kata Semua.

"IYA!" Kata Dark.

"TIDAKK!" Kata Semua.

DEMIKIANLAH RAVEN NISTA DAY!

TBC!

Ending(Spesial to Girl-chan)

Migi te ni wa VOTOKA, Hidari te ni wa jaguchi

Himawari sagashite дружба парад

Miwaku no sekai e Добро пожаловать!

Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru yo ne chikyuu go

RATOBIA mo issho de zekkouchou!

белый,синий,красный de Триколор

Itsu mo egao na boku da yo, Хеталия!

"Samui samui fuyu wo koeru to, atatakana haru ga yattekuru nda~

Demo, MAFURAA to UOTAKA wa, nenjuu mukyuuda yo."

Himawari sagashite дружба парад

Gakki o narashite koushinsa

Minna de seno de gasou sureba tada hitotsu no uta kansei dayo

BARARAIKA kanaderu wa boku ROSHIA

"Soro o jouho shiro tte? ROSHIA ni sonna SAABISU nai yo"

Yuudaina Степь

Geijutsu no hana saku Государственный Эрмитаж

Yuugana neiro ni yose Балерина wa karen ni mau

Пойдем туда,где тепло！

Пойдем туда,где тепло！

Пойдем туда,где тепло！Ashita no hyaku yori kyou no go juu

Пойдем туда,где тепло！Kakujitsu ni fumidasou kyou no ichi-ho!

Пойдем туда,где тепло！Wakiagaru dai kansei!

Пойдем туда,где тепло！

"Mochiron, minna tsuite kite kureru yo ne?

Uwaa~ tanoshimida naa...

Boku yumedatta nda...

Attakai basho de seikatsu suru no~tsu"

Himawari sagashite дружба парад

MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsu-sa

itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o

Norinori na темп de dai oudan

Maitoshi tanoshimi na Масленица

Haru no otozure o iwau nda

белый,синий,красный de Триколор

Itsuka minna boku no uchi Хеталия!

"...Itsuka minna

Boku no uchi... Ufufu

... Ufufu...

Ah, demo... BERARUSHI wa

Kaetteeeeeee!"

A/N: GAJE KAH ABAL KAH EDAN KAH SABODO!

.

KAMUS SUNDA:

1\. Terserah lO!

.

2\. BERISIK NI HARI LIBUR GUE LAGI TIDUR TIDUR BOS!\

.

3\. New OC!

.

Me: Review please!

R: No!

Review!  
-Dark-


	11. kompilasi akhir zaman (EG Version)

Me: Balik Lagi bawa CHAPTER! GAJE!

R: DIE YOUR FAK! MAEN NGOMONG BACOK GUE IRON HOWLING KE GUE!

Me: Bodo!

Rated: T

Warning: BACA CHAPTER 1!

Opening(My Heart has a Light'):

"I'm really large, so even if you read a guidebook you won't understand it, right?  
Don't think I'm cold!  
I'll give you a little introduction..."

RUUUUUSSIIIIAAAAAAAA~

Looks like Swan lake has frozen over again  
The colds been here so long its earned my distain  
I know a hill where sunflowers like to grow  
I think it's called "tsundere", but I don't really know

It's a tundra

My personality isn't always quite clear  
"Full of mysterious," they say, and get full of fear  
The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, (right?)  
Without using their hands, they can kick really strong  
From behind, beat up all that do wro-wro-wrong! (haha!)

Pe-pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, give my heart a light (ya)  
Whoops! My vodka fell giving me a big fright (hmm)  
Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it (hot)  
More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai

I think It be fun if you smiled when you talked to me  
I'll give you some piping hot pirozhki  
We're like comrades – huh? At least I always thought so  
On a sled shouting, "Yahoo!" ro-ro-rolling in the snow (ehe)

My admiration lies in places of a southern zone  
I wish I could make my feelings about them known  
We don't want any children that can't play nice (right?)  
What was it, "compromise" is that a real thing?  
Even the cursed chair goes explodi-di-ding!

Pe-pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my Fantasy (ahh)  
I wonder if the Baltics still like me?  
Be-Be-Belarus, don't come over here (GO AWAAAY)  
Quietly, with no-no vodka or tears

"I've always been alone, so of course I want to play with everybody.  
But my hobby is partitioning!  
I'm looking forward to imaging how everyone's going to beg for their lives~ "

Manpower's all I need to move away the dark soil  
But our technology's behind so our men they must toil  
I'm proud of even the simplest of handmade things (yup)  
Though Matryoshka dolls are all I can make with this technique  
The Kremlin in my home makes it re-re-really unique (hii)

Pe-pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, like the sun its glowing bright (aha)  
The sparks are burning too much, crackling to great height (oh)  
Then-then-then now, let's turn the water faucet on (eh?)  
Well that's rather strange, where has all the water gone?

Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, give my heart a light (huh)  
Oops, I need my scarf, or a cold I'll have to fight (brrrr)  
Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it (hot)  
More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai

Please don't be afraid of, Please don't be afraid of  
Frightening Russia

-Gombal combo!-

"Bapa kamu tukang semen ya?"

"Polisi?"

"Tukang bayar pajak?"

"Karena kamu telah." Kata Bapa Elesis.

"Ih Papa apaan sih?!" Kata Elesis ngedorong ayahnya.

* * *

-Bening?-

"Wah bening banget!" Kata Raven.

Rena senyam senyum gaje

"Wah bening euy!" Kata Raven meluk kaca.

* * *

-Bintang!-

"BRO BINTANG JATUH!" Kata Elsword.

"Make a Wish!" Kata Add

Bintang itu manusia namanya bintang.

* * *

-Donat Touch!-

"Bro donat bro!" Kata Reymon nawar ke Chung.

Pas Mo dipegang-

"Et ini namanya Donat Touch!"

"Donat Touch!"

"Donat Touch!"

"DONAT TOUCH!" Kata Reymon.

* * *

-Abis?-

Chung makan wafer.

"Yah abis!" Kata Chung.

Eh diambil lagi wafel yang ada dimulutnya.

"WAH!" Kata Chung.

* * *

-CABUT!-

"Bro cabut yuk!" Kata R.

"Yuk!" Kata Add.

"YUK!" Kata Elsword.

"YUK BRO!" Kata Raven.

Ngek ngek

Nyabut paku kuntilanak.

* * *

-Sodeka.-

TENOTNONET

"Halo?" Kata Raven.

"Sodeka." Kata Chung.

"Sodeka palalu Kotak!" Kata Raven.

Chung kepalanya jadi kotak.

* * *

-Pulpen-

"Ya Pulpennya mati!" Kata Eve.

RIP PULPEN

"WAH PULPENNYA IDUP LAGI!" Kata Eve.

* * *

-Panas-

"duh panas pake topi ah." Kata Elsword.

"Duh panas pake topi ah." Kata Elsword megang Teko.

* * *

-Sholat.-

"Woi Gue bingung Ma Si Raven Kok Nyuruh Nyuruh Orang Sholat?" Kata Elsword.

"Beliin Telor."

"Beliin Paku!"

"Beliin Kain Kapan." Kata Raven Nyuruh Nyuruh Orang Sholat.

* * *

-Kentut.-

BROT!

"Woi Elu Kentut ya?" Kata Sinteru.

"Enggak Enggak!" Kata Reymon.

PLETAK PLETEK!

"ENGGAK WOI GUE ENGGAK KENTUT!" Kata Reymon.

"Iyalah Kan Gue yang Kentut." Kata Sinteru.

Brot!

.

TBC!

.

A/N: GAJE YA EMANG GAJE NI CHAPTER! SEDIKIT SPOILER CHAPTER DI BULAN JUNI!

10 Juni: Remedial Blazblue.

11 Juni: Remeidial OC!

12 Juni: Remedial Anime.

13 Juni: Friday The 13 With R (Rated M Gore fic)

Ending (Carrot And Stick):

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Ukraine: Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon suru no

Belarus/Ukraine: Ai wo amakute itai no yo. Docchi ga kakete mo monota-ri-nai

Ukraine: Вибачте (Vibachute), daijoubu. Nani mo shinpai shinaide ne.  
Kitto umaku iku wa. Watashi-tachi mata tasukeaeru

Belarus: Віншую (Vinshuyu), ureshii wa. Kyo wa futari no kinen bi ne.  
Kitto umaku iku wa. Jamasuru yatsu wa noroumono! Noroumono! Noroumono!

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Ukraine: Sore mo kureru no? Arigatou!

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Belarus: Kimete, kimete, watashi ni kimete!

Belarus/Ukraine: Ai ni izon wa biyakuda wa! Hora mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!

Ukraine's Monologue: "Hitori bocchide kogoe souna yoru,  
Fubuki ni tatazumu sono sugata,  
Itsumo omotteta... Ikura mawari ni  
Hantai sarete mi kitto mukae ni  
Kurerutte shinjite ta."

Belarus' Monologue: "Mousugu ame ga yuki ni kawaru.  
Utsukushii kesshou ga marude  
RAISU SHAAWAA no you ni  
Shukufuku suru no.  
Isshou tsuiteiku tte chikaimasu!"

Ukraine: Nee, Rosshia-chan, oboeteru? Issho ni irareta ano yasashi hibi?  
Mune ga atsuku naru no, tayori ni naru jiman no otouto

Belarus: Nee, Nii-san, wakatteru? Yosomi nanka yurasanai wa zettai!  
Mune ga atsuku naru no; dare wo moyasu hono kashira? Hono kashira! Hono kashira!

Belarus/Ukraine: Не морочь меня! [3 times]  
(Ne moroch' menya)

Ukraine: Hayaku dakishime aitai!

Belarus/Ukraine: Не морочь меня! [3 times]  
(Ne moroch' menya)

Belarus: Daite, daite, dakishimete yo!

Belarus/Ukraine: Ai ga binetsu ja shinjau no. Mototsu yoku aishite ho-shi-i!

Belarus' #2 Monologue: "Niisan...? Naze sugu ni chouin  
Shite kurenai no? Dare to chouin  
Shiyou to shite iru no? ...Omae ka...  
Omae ka... Omae no seika!  
Yurusanai! Yurusanai! Yurusanai!"

Ukraine's Quote-Thing: "Miryoku tekina oneechan de  
Gomen ne~!"

Belarus: Sono печка (Pechika) de, nietagiru ga ii!  
Nante ichikoro de atatakute tadashii seisai!

Ukraine: Sono печка (Pechika) de, pan wo yakimashou...  
Nante shiawase de atatakute tayasui ibukuro!

Belarus/Ukraine: Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou!

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Ukraine: Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki!

Belarus/Ukraine: Не морочь меня! [3 times]  
(Ne moroch' menya)

Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon, sore shika nai wa!

Belarus (At same time as Ukraine): Sono karada ni kizande ageru!  
Ukraine (At same time as Belarus): Sono karada ni oshiete ageru!

Belarus/Ukraine: Hora, mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!

.

Me: Thanks For Girl-chan udah req OP ma ED

To: the girl writer

Ya Karena Nunjukin Sifat gue.

OKE! DISCONTINEUD DULU NIH FIC SAMPE JUNI (WTF!)

REVIEW PLEASE!

ni fic terinspirasi Video ni Nama videonya Komplisasi akhir jaman.


	12. Remedial Blazblue

Me: Iam Back!

R: Tumben gak ke caplok! (Baca: Caps Lock)

Me: Inyong. Oke langsung aja ke The Kah Peh. *Bletak*

Disclamer: Elsword punya Malaysia (KoG: WOI!)

Rated: T

Warning: Merokok dapat membunuh mu. (R: Matamu gak nyambung tok le.)

Genre: Humor, Friendship

OP (Blue Blaze)

Meguru sekai no kodō mada kikoenai no ka ?  
can &amp; audible can it, believe future  
aoi emi o kai shihai no uzu no naka  
does not give up I'd like to know truth .

yoru kami ga ku o honrō suru  
tagiru mama yōsha shi nai mō madoi mo nai  
muku na iro ni jōka shi tara  
ma no iki ni tamashī o kurawase

kachimake ja sukuenai kore ga nani no chikara ka  
mieru sa tetsu no me ga sasu Emotion  
inochi ga ochiru made kakusei o hirakase  
ā nugutta te o your blue shiny lights  
tsukinukero

kakui no niga sa ga tsumetaku oshiyoseru  
give &amp; destroy stop, exploding  
(here we go, this is the hard point)  
( here we go, this is the harsh game)  
nomikomu beki nara mō yarare te shimae  
any try to you any rate , I will try  
( here we go , this is the your bet )  
( here we go , this is the your bond )

kotae wa nai sō satotta toki  
kuwadate cha mō kachi saenai  
moesogareta kakan nai ni  
shinjitsu ga hikyuu o uchiyabure

shōri wa subete janai mukae utsu itami kara  
toraero mugen ni kaketa Affection  
kimete wa kyōkai kara kizuna e tadoritsuku

ā uzu kidashita your strong blue blaze heart  
yashin o shoot

8 , 7 , 6 , 5 on 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 go  
yeah , BlueBlaze never end…

sonzai shita imi ga subete o kataru nara  
shinjitai omoi yatto kikoeru sa  
inochi ga ochiru made kakusei o kikase  
ā nugutta te o your blue shiny lights  
sora e todoke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remedial Nista chapter 13 Remedial Blazblue.

.

.

.

.

EG Highschool Kembali mengajar Tapi Semua Berubah ketika Dark Menyerang.

THIS IS SPARTA! BRAKK!

"DAMN!" Kata Para Murid.

"Blazblue remed are you ready?" Kata Dark.

"HELL!" Kata Para Murid.

Pertanyaan no. 1

Sebutkan 3 bocah ingusan yang ada di katredal (Ragna, Jin, dan Saya: Maksud mu?)

Elsword: Si Ragna, Jin Lampu ma siapa lagi tuh.

Aisha: Lah wong belum nonton animenya. (Dark: Etdah.)

Rena: Daon, Kucing, ma rubah.

Raven: Manusia. (Dark: -/_\\- oh)

Eve: *Tidur*

Chung: ES KRIM! (Dark: Ngidam ya lo?)

Ara: Rubah.

Elesis: Ragna, Jin, Saya.

Add: *Celingak celinguk* Ada yang liat Jaket gue kagak?

R: *Nulis Catatan*

Reymon: *Nulis Death note*

Sinteru: *Nulis Buku hutang*

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapa Hazama?

Elsword: Si Mata Kucing itu bukan?

Aisha: Maniak Fedora Kaya R.

Rena: Ijo (Dark: =/_\=)

Raven: Item.

Eve: *Tidur* (Dark: Bangun woi!)

Chung: EVE BANGUN SAYANG! (Dark: Genre terseret jadi Romance.)

Ara: *Bernarsis riya karena mau mengunjungi Indonesia*

Elesis: Lebay lo ra.

R: *Masih Nulis Catatan*

Reymon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GYAHAHAHAHAH *Nulis Death note*

Sinteru: R Utang 50 jt (Dark Hell!) Reymon gara gara ngehamilin gue 100 jt (Dark: Situ kan laki laki!)

Pertanyaan No. 3

Kapan Hyperactive skill di update di Indonesia?

Elsword: Ketika Rena jadi Emak Emak.

Aisha: Sama Kaya Di atas.

Rena: Elsword, Aisha Bersiap ]lah untuk mati.

Raven: YAK PEMIRSA RENA MARAH!

Eve: *Masih Tidur* (Dark: BATRE ABIS KAYANYA!)

Chung: ES KRIM!

Ara: Elesis-Chan Kencan yuk.

Elesis: HELL FAK GUE NORMAL!

R: *Masih Nulis Catatan*

Reymon: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Nulis Death Note*

Sinteru: *Masih nulis Buku Utang.)

Pertanyaan No. 4

Pas Dalam bencana Lo pilih Nyelametin siapa?

Pacar

Temen

Diri lo sendiri

Elsword: A

Aisha: A

Rena: A

Raven: A

Eve: A (Dark: Baru bangun.)

Chung: A

Ara: Elesis-chan dong.

Elesis: B

R: C

Reymon: B

Sinteru: B

Pertanyaan no. 5

Kapan Para OC Author Ultah?

Elsword: R 16 Juni 1700

Aisha: Reymon 21 Desember 1990

Rena: Sinteru 01 January 1992

Raven: Origa Trex IMMORTAL

Eve: Psycho Joker 21 Mei 2003

Chung: Kurusaki Dark 16 juni 2001 (Dark: WOI!)

Ara: ALM. Lix Trex 16 Juni 1700 Adik Kembar R.

Elesis: ALM. Misuni Trex 25 Mei 1604 Kakak R Dan Lix

R: Beres Juga Catatannya.

Reymon: Dah Cape nulis Death notenya

Sinteru: …

TENG TENG JRENG BAK DUM TES!

"HELL!" Kata Para Murid.

"Déjà vu dah Pulang sono!" Kata Dark.

Ending (Carrot And Stick):

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Ukraine: Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon suru no

Belarus/Ukraine: Ai wo amakute itai no yo. Docchi ga kakete mo monota-ri-nai

Ukraine: Вибачте (Vibachute), daijoubu. Nani mo shinpai shinaide ne.  
Kitto umaku iku wa. Watashi-tachi mata tasukeaeru

Belarus: Віншую (Vinshuyu), ureshii wa. Kyo wa futari no kinen bi ne.  
Kitto umaku iku wa. Jamasuru yatsu wa noroumono! Noroumono! Noroumono!

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Ukraine: Sore mo kureru no? Arigatou!

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Belarus: Kimete, kimete, watashi ni kimete!

Belarus/Ukraine: Ai ni izon wa biyakuda wa! Hora mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!

Ukraine's Monologue: "Hitori bocchide kogoe souna yoru,  
Fubuki ni tatazumu sono sugata,  
Itsumo omotteta... Ikura mawari ni  
Hantai sarete mi kitto mukae ni  
Kurerutte shinjite ta."

Belarus' Monologue: "Mousugu ame ga yuki ni kawaru.  
Utsukushii kesshou ga marude  
RAISU SHAAWAA no you ni  
Shukufuku suru no.  
Isshou tsuiteiku tte chikaimasu!"

Ukraine: Nee, Rosshia-chan, oboeteru? Issho ni irareta ano yasashi hibi?  
Mune ga atsuku naru no, tayori ni naru jiman no otouto

Belarus: Nee, Nii-san, wakatteru? Yosomi nanka yurasanai wa zettai!  
Mune ga atsuku naru no; dare wo moyasu hono kashira? Hono kashira! Hono kashira!

Belarus/Ukraine: Не морочь меня! [3 times]  
(Ne moroch' menya)

Ukraine: Hayaku dakishime aitai!

Belarus/Ukraine: Не морочь меня! [3 times]  
(Ne moroch' menya)

Belarus: Daite, daite, dakishimete yo!

Belarus/Ukraine: Ai ga binetsu ja shinjau no. Mototsu yoku aishite ho-shi-i!

Belarus' #2 Monologue: "Niisan...? Naze sugu ni chouin  
Shite kurenai no? Dare to chouin  
Shiyou to shite iru no? ...Omae ka...  
Omae ka... Omae no seika!  
Yurusanai! Yurusanai! Yurusanai!"

Ukraine's Quote-Thing: "Miryoku tekina oneechan de  
Gomen ne~!"

Belarus: Sono печка (Pechika) de, nietagiru ga ii!  
Nante ichikoro de atatakute tadashii seisai!

Ukraine: Sono печка (Pechika) de, pan wo yakimashou...  
Nante shiawase de atatakute tayasui ibukuro!

Belarus/Ukraine: Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou!

Belarus/Ukraine: Я тебя люблю! [3 times]  
(Ya chebla lyublyu!)

Ukraine: Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki!

Belarus/Ukraine: Не морочь меня! [3 times]  
(Ne moroch' menya)

Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon, sore shika nai wa!

Belarus (At same time as Ukraine): Sono karada ni kizande ageru!  
Ukraine (At same time as Belarus): Sono karada ni oshiete ageru!

Belarus/Ukraine: Hora, mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!

A/N: Chapter teerakhir 16 juni okr sedikitspoiler

Me: Yak Prediksi Beres ni fic 16 juni.

R: Ultah lo berarti?

Me: Inyong.

R: Friday 13 Cerita Gore ma gue *Psikopat Smile*

Me: REVIEW!


	13. R Story

Me: Yap Balek lagi dengan saya!

R: Cacad! Langsung coba napa sih!

Me: Oke!

Opening(3):

Aimai na tamashi wa subete o wasure tokete yuku  
Miserareta kizuato ni tomadoinagara te o sashidasu

Masshiro no manazashi wa saigo no toki o moteamashiteru  
Nagareochiru sono namida wa modorenai ano hi no  
Yakusoku

Dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni  
Yurusareta wakare no namida wa  
Kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no  
Yakusoku

Taemanaku afuredasu yokubou wa mitasarenai  
Honno sukoshi no aida de ii , hito no sugata ni modoritai

Kokoro no itami o keshitekureru no nara mayowazu  
Koroshiteokure yo  
Samishii kao wa ahinai de, saigo gurai wa waratte hoshii  
Omae dake ni wa

Kokyuu o kurikaesu  
Hitsuyou na mono wa mitsukarazu  
Subete no yasuragi o kowasu  
Onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu

Dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni  
Yurusareta wakare no namida wa  
Kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no  
Yakusoku

Warning: Gore Kurang, Dll

Rated: T aja.

Udah Happy Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elgang No nichijou! R Story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jum'at Tanggal 13 Di hari yang hujan ini Siapa pun engan keluar.

"Ya Friday 13th Hari dimana keluargamu dibunuh." Kata Dark.

"Oh ya aku lupa sekarang hari itu ya." Kata R.

"Dasar." Kata Dark.

"Apa kau akan Membunuh hari ini?" Sambung Dark.

"Menurutmu?" Kata R.

"Pasteh." Kata Dark.

"Dark apa kau ingat tanganku terpotong?" Tanya R.

"Kaga Bro." Kata Dark.

"Jiah." Kata R.

"Napa Ngenang Masa lalu?" Kata Dark.

"Inyong." Kata R.

"Masa lalu biarlah Masa lalu~!" Kata Dark Nyanyi.

"Alay!" Kata R.

"Oke Biar gue ceritain A-Z oke!" Kata Dark.

"Oke!" Kata R.

"Pada zaman dahoeloe." Kata Dark. KILL ME HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"Bel lu alay bro." Kata Dark.

"Ada tamoe ya?" Kata R.

"In your Dream." Kata Dark.

"Gue bukain." Kata R. Pas dibuka tu pintu ada Si Rambut api yang Brother Complex.(Elesis: Dark aku bersumpah luka bakar lo gak ilang ilang!)

"Kebetulan Pas ujan ketemu rumah lo jadi gue neduh disini boleh?" Kata Elesis.

"No." Kata R.

"Ayolah." Kata Elesis masang wajah cat eyes no jutsu.

"Kebal CE gue mah." Kata R.

"Hiks." Kata Elesis mulai nangis.

"Ay Don Ker!" Kata R.

"Suruh Masuk aja napa sih?" Kata Dark.

"Kagak Boleh Tau kagak kalo ni anak Bisa ngabesen Lima Coklat Panas sekaligus! Aer Abis 2 Galon! Dan Parahnya Lage kite kagak punya Baju perempuan!" Kata R bertubi tubi.

"Kan loe punya Kakak yang Brother complex ma adik lo." Kata Dark.

"Eh." Kata R Ber-eh-ria.

"Bener juga lo!" Kata R.

-Skip Time pas Elesis ganti baju-

"Nih gueh ceritain Sejarah si R oke!" Kata Dark.

"Oke!" Kata REle. -Flashback- Seorang anak berjalan gontai sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang hampir putus.

"Hah. hah" Anak itu terus berjalan.

Sampai dia bertemu orang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa Mau mu?!" Teriak Anak itu.

"Kill you." Kata Orang itu. SRING Tangan Anak itu putus.

"Kau memang menyedihkan kau pantas untuk mati!" Kata Orang itu. HIYA! Anak itu bangun dan Menusuk orang itu dengan pisau.

"Biarpun tanganku putus tapi Aku masih bisa membunuhmu! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kata Anak itu.

JLEB! Anak itu menusukan pisaunua ke jantung orang itu.

"Matilah oh ingat namaku R." Kata Anak itu.

"Hah hah k-au Akan Mati!" Kata Orang itu.

"Matilah." Kata R. BRUK! R berjalan dan duduk tidak berdaya tak lama kemudian dia pingsan.

R POV

Aku dimana?

"Aku akan memberikan Sebuah tangan chaos untukmu nak." Kata Seseorang.

Siapa kau?

"Aku adalah Dirimu." Kata Orang itu.

Hah?

"Kau akan bangun sebentar lagi." Kata Orang itu.

End R POV

HAAHH

"AKU DIMANA?!" Teriak R.

"TANGAN KIRIKU KENAPA JADI MONSTER?!" Teriak R.

"Bisa diem engga?" Kata Gadis perempuan lebih tua dari R.

"KAGAK!" Kata R.

"Eh kakak?!" Kata R.

"Ready to die?" Kata Misuni.

"No But i Ready to Run!" Kata R lalu ngacir.

-Berlatih-

"Aku harus berlatih untuk menggunakan tangan ini." Kata R.

"Ngomong ngomong korbanku siapa sekarang?" Kata R.

"Semua tidak pantas." Kata R.

"Batu." Kata Seseorang.

"Hah?" Kata R.

"Berlatih dengan sesuatu yang diam." Kata Orang itu.

"Ohkeh." Kata R.

-R House-

"Batu rumahku?" Kata R.

"Tuh yang besar toh!" kata Orang itu.

"Terserah." Kata R.

Memejamkan mata sambil membuka tangan.

"Dark fire shot!" Kata R.

"Selamat. namaku Rax." Kata Orang itu.

"Oh." Kata R Ber-oh-ria.

"tahun berapa sekarang?" Tanya R.

"Tahun 1506 mang napa?" Kata Rax.

"kagak." Kata R.

-Keesokan harinya.-

"Heavy Claw!" Kata R.

"Bagus." Kata Rax.

"Chain Breaker!" Kata R.

"Good." Kata Rax.

"Hentai Power!" Kata R ngasih buku ke Rax.

Rax langsung nosebleed.

R Terus berlatih dia tidak menyadari suatu hari dia akan menjadi Raja Kegelapan.

Tapi dia terbunuh oleh Kekuatan cahaya.

-Terlahir Kembali-

R POV

Ruang hampa aku menunggu terlahir kembali. disini gelap sekali. cahaya?

End R POV

"Aku Adalah Dark kurusaki kau dibangkitkan dengan kegelapan yang tersisa." Kata Dark.

"Tahun berapa ini?!" Kata R.

"1700." Kata Dark.

"Hah?!" Kata R.

-Chaos Hand-

Kau kini terbiasa dengan perang tapi semua orang selalu melihat tangan kirimu ya tangan itu adalah tangan chaos.

Kau terus berlatih tapi kau ingat kau adalah Dark king.

"Kakak dan adikku meninggal tapi aku terlahir kembali." Kata R.

"Ibuku mana?" Kata Seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau.

"Perang nak." Kata Wanita tua.

"In your dream." Kata R gak nyambung.

-PERANG HETALIA! (Eh salah) Perang dunia ke 1-

Kau adalah tentara brutal yang menyukai darah kau membunuh semua musuhmu dengan sadis.

Kadang kau Mencongkel mata musuhmu, mengeluarkan semua jeroannya, Dan Memakan jantungnya (Me: Oke ini gila.).

Tapi kau terus membunuh adalah orang brutal yang menyukai darah.

-Chaos Mode-

Temenmu terbunuh dalam perang.

kau membiarkan dia terbunuh tapi dia mengutuk tangan kirimu akan menjadi bencana yang besar.

saat kau mulai menyerang markas musuhmu tangan kirimu terasa sakit tangan kirimu mulai menutup lengan kirimu hampir wajah.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin R.

'Chaos mode.' tanyamu di dalam batin.

-Terbunuh lagi-

Kau mati ditembak sniper oleh musuhmu nyawamu kembali ke ruang hampa.

R POV

Shit kenapa aku harus disini lagi?! fak! cahaya?!

End R POV.

"Namaku Dark kurusaki kau dibangkitkan dengan susano'o unit." Kata Dark.

"Mang gue hazama?" kata R.

"Dan napa gue ngomong "gue"?!" Kata R.

"Itu namanya bahasa gahol broh." Kata Dark.

-Bertemu Sinteru dan Reymon-

Ya pasangan maho ini menemui R sedang mengemis. (Me: Prihatin.)

"Kek kalo mengemis jangan disini!" Kata Sinteru.

"Etdah heavy claw!" Kata R.

"Wadaw." Kata Sinteru.

"Mau ikut gue ke elrios?" Kata R.

"Oke!" Kata Sinteru dan Reymon.

-Elrios-Di elrios ReySin doang yang ada R? (Me: yak saksikanlah new friends elrios buat tau chapter ini.)

End Flashback

"Dah getoh jadi Si R tangannya Buntung di ganteh ma tangan chaos." Kata Dark.

"Dark gue mo nanya tu anak kecil rambut ijo tuh siapa?" Kata Elesis.

"Rena waktu kecil." Kata Dark.

"What the." Kata Elesis.

BLARRR!

Petir nyamber sontak mati lampu.

"Euh Mati Lampu~! ayah ku tau~!" Kata Dark nyanyi.

"Itu mati bro." Kata R.

"Oyeh Gue rasa di tangan gue ada yang megang tangan gue." Kata Dark.

"Elesis mungkin." Kata R.

"Gue disini tangan gue lagi pegang snack!" Kata Elesis.

Tring lampu nyala!

"Blody merong! eh salah Bloody Marry!" Kata Dark.

"Waw! Sis kabur!" Kata R sambil megang tangan Elesis.

"Tolol!" Kata Dark.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N: Kurang Gore! Ea! oke! gimana?

Ending(3):

For the last time  
You waste my tears now  
No more torment  
But don't just say you've gone away

You tell a fuckin' tale  
(Swallow me and spit me out)  
How do I get thought of this?  
(I can't stand it anymore)

Can, you, see, me...  
Smiling when I sing this song  
Right, now...  
I just want to be alive

You know I was dying when you told me  
(That I'm not yours anymore)  
You know I was dying when you told me  
(You're just playing and fooling around with me)

When the time she comes and wakes me  
(She comes and wakes me)  
And when she bit my lips and kissed me there  
And when she holds my hand and lives my life tonight  
(Live tonight)  
When she said that she really loves me  
Were the worst fucking days

I'm dying and bleeding of my past  
I'm dying and bleeding of my past  
Now slit my throat and let me bleed  
Now slit my throat and let me bleed

Can, you, see, me...  
Smiling when I sing this song  
Right, now...  
I just want to be alive

You know I was dying when you told me  
(That I'm not yours anymore)  
You know I was dying when you told me  
(You're just playing and fooling around with me)

When the time she comes and wakes me  
(She comes and wakes me)  
And when she bit my lips and kissed me there  
And when she holds my hand and lives my life tonight  
(Live tonight)  
When she said that she really loves me

But suddenly you came to me, and begged me to be yours again  
Right now you're holding my hand but sorry baby, but all I can say is  
No, hell no...!

Can you see the times grows older  
She blew my dreams away  
It's all done, the time is over  
I don't know how to say to you  
Can you see the times grows older she blew my dreams away  
It's all done, the time is over  
I don't know how to say

The time is over!  
The time, NO!

R: Anjer!

Me: REVIEW!


	14. Remedial OC

Me: BALEK LAGE GUE!

R: Ignore Aja si Dark Mah Dah Kena Virus WB!

Me: FACK!

R: DAH LANGSUNG NAPA?!

Exor And Dark: MALES!

Ea Balas Review!

THE GIRL WRITER(Deva: WOI MATIIN CAPLOKNYA!): OKE SI RENA PAS KECIL GAJE HAHAHAHAHAHA! BERARTI KATROKAN SI R DARIPADA SI RENA HAHAHAHHA*di Mega Chain Saw sama si R* (Deva: NI ANAK RESE BIN KERE MATIIN CAPLOKNYA WOI!)

AWWWWWWWWW *Mental Dua Duanya*

Arrow-chan3: Yey Jason!

Jason: Gue Bacok Baru Tau Rasa lo!

R: Jangan Dibacok Mending Di Megadrill!

Ragna: NONONO MENDING DI BLACK ONSLAUGHT AJA!

Me: Mending Tidur!

OPENING!

Atama ni mo kata ni mo, miwatasu kagiri neko

Neko to issho ni nonbiri Paredo

Miwaku no sekai θελω να πάω [thelo̱ na páo̱]

Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru chikyuu go

Kami-sama mo hohoemu zekkouchou

Umi to sora ato junpaku

Hirune daiji

hetalia

neko to issho ni nonbiri pareedo

gakki narashite koushin suru

minna de seeno de gassou sureba

tatta hitotsu no uta kansei suru

Rira nara hikeru ore girisha

"tabun… hikeru… tabun ne"

seinaru oka Ακρόπολη [Akrópolē]

hitobito wo mimamoru Δωδεκάθεο [Dōdekátheo]

hahanaru daichi ni wa mada takusan no iseki nemutte iru

αίλουρος γατί [aílouros gatí] un no ii hito no tame ni wa

αίλουρος γάτος [aílouros gátos] ondori de sae tamago wo umu

αίλουρος γάτα [aílouros gáta]wakiagaru dai kansei

αίλουρος γατί [aílouros gatí]

φιλοσοφία [philosophía] no gogen wa φιλώ [philṓ] to σοφία [sophía] ga awasatta mono

motomoto "Chi wo ai suru" to iu koto

neko to issho ni nonbiri parēdo

merodii wa bankoku kyōtsū

itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi

nonbiri Τέμπο [Témpo] dai ōdan

rōsoku tomoshite pai áscha

"seika(hi) kienai yō ni ie made kaeru."

Umi to sora ato junpaku

umare kawattara neko ni naritai

hetalia

"neko ni natte...

GDP toka..boueki-akaji toka...

souiumono...mukankei na seikatsu ga shitai...

taiyou wo abite, sanpo wo shite,

daisuki na iseki no ue de...

ichinichi-jyu, nete itai...fuwaaa...

nyaaa..."

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM HAHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHAHA OHOK OHOK HOEKS! BUK! R!

"Gilanya Kambuh." Kata Sinteru.

Profil:

Nama: Sinteru M Muzakir.

Fandom: Hetalia.

Nation: Indonesia.

"Biarin Bro." Kata Reymon.

Profil:

Nama: Reymon Uchiha.

Fandom: Naruto.

Clan: Uchiha.

"Hoeks ohok!" Kata R.

Profil:

Nama: Ryuzaki Rex Trex.

Fandom: Devil Assasin(Manga Author)

Keturunan: Amerika jepang.

"YIHA YOHO LOYO KAKI GUE!" Kata Exor.

Profil:

Nama: Exor.

Fandom: Lost Saga.

Hero: Premium.

"Sontoloyo lo lo pade." Kata Deva.

Profil:

Nama: Deva Sasaki.

Fandom: Basara.

Clan: Sasaki.

"HEHEHEHE!" Kata Hizimu.

Profil:

Nama: Hizimu Terumi.

Fandom: Blazblue.

Ras: Manusia Buatan.

"Nyet REMEDIAL OC SIAP?" Kata Dark.

"SIAP!" Kata Para Murid.

Pertanyaan no. 1

Siapa OC Author yang Blasteran?

Elsword: Si Fedora Psycho!(Dark: Sapa Namanya?!)

Aisha: Si Hazama!

Rena: Legolas Greenleaf!

Raven: Aeknard Sieghrat!

Eve: Mari m Onette!(Me: Woi Pada Xover nih!)

Chung: Ryuzaki!

Ara: Rex.

Elesis: Trex!

Add: Apocalypse!

R: Subang!

Reymon: Sabang!

Sinteru: Marauke!

Exor: Ekor!

Deva: Phantom dive!

Hizimu: Ouroboros!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapa OC Author yang suka kucing?

Elgang: Si R!

Devil Assasin Member: R dan Sinteru!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Sebutkan Fandom Fandom OC AUTHOR!

Elsword: Lix Trex Fandom: Devil Assassin!

Aisha: Sinteru M Muzakir Fandom: Hetalia!

Rena: Reymon Uchiha Fandom: Naruto!

Raven: Exor Fandom: LS!

Eve: Hizimu Terumi Fandom: Blazblue.

Chung: Dark Kurusaki Fandom: DUNIA MANUSIA! (Me: JELAS!)

Ara: Deva Sasaki Fandom: Basara!

Add: R Rex Trex Fandom: Devil Assassin!

DAM: KITA PARA OC KAGAK MAU JAWAB!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Sebutkan Julukan OC author!

Elsword: Deva Sasaki The Crazy Storm!

Aisha: Hizimu Terumi The Viper.

Rena: Sinteru M Muzakir The Indonesian Hero!

Raven: Reymon Uchiha The Lass Uchiha.

Eve: Exor Crono The Master Of Light.

Chung: Dark Kurusaki The Black Cat Miaw. (Me: WAT?!)

Ara: Lix Trex The Gods Of Light.

Elesis: Misuni Trex The SwordMaster.

Add: R Rex Trex The Darkness Assassin.

DAM: MALES NYEBUTIN!

* * *

Pertanyaan No. 4

Apa Kesukaan Author Dark (Yang Nulis Si R)?

Elsword: Kucing! (Me: WOI!)

Aisha: Coklat! (Me: Sini lu R!)

Rena: Friday 13 *Rada ngeri*

Raven: Topi Fedora!

Eve: Elektronik.

Chung: Gun!

Ara: Darah! (Me: Gue Gak Sekejam itu!)

Elesis: Kegelapan!

Add: Listrik!

R: Kegiatan UNIKO! (Usaha NIpu KOlot!) (Me: WOI!)

Reymon: Diatas Bener!

Sinteru: Burung!

Exor, Deva, And Hizimu: Mitologi!

TENG TENG TENG HAHAHHAHA MWAHAHHAHA NIGHTMARE HAHAHAH!

Para Murid Ngeri.

"Pulang Gih." Kata Dark Dengan Muka Dark Modenya.

"Y-yoi" Kata Para Murid.

.

TBC

.

A/N: 6 Chapter Lagi Beres.

.

Ending:

Migite ni wa Avrupa

Hidarite ni wa Asya

Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO

Miwaku no sekai e Hoşgeldiniz

Te wo totte wa ni natte mawarundee chikyuu-gou

Ashure mo umakute zekkouchou!

Tsuki to hoshi ga kagayaku Al Bayrak

Shiroi kamen ga TOREEDOMAAKU dee

Hetalia

"Toruko ni wa kokonotsu mo no sekai-isan ga aru ttenda.

Ikutsu mo no bunka ga kasanatte orinasu

Rekishi teki isan wo minogasu na ttsuu hanashi da yo!"

Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO

Gakki wo narashite koushin yoo

Minna de issei ni gassou sureba

Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei suru yo naa~

ZURUNA wo fuite yan zee ore TORUKO!

"Zenryoku de motenasu zee!"

Futatsu no tairiku wo tsunagu İstanbul

Onsen ga umidasu wata no shiro Pamukkale

Şİş Kebabı wo katate ni Kapadokya wo cho choi to an'nai shite yan zee!

Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş

Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş

Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş hakushu wa katate de wa dekinee

Haydi gidelim önde,Yoldaş chikara wo awasete saa iki shouten!

Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş wakiagaru dai kansei

Haydi gidelim önde, Yoldaş

"Fu~, hito shigoto shitara ase kai chimattai,

Yo~shi Hamam de nagasu to sukkaa!

Furo agari no Rakı wa saikou yoo!"

Tonari no temee wo İstila PAREEDO

MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu dee

Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo

Ikioi mashite iku zee! Dai oudan

Asu e tsuzuite ku Şeker Bayramı

"Amai kashi wo morai ni iku ttsuuu~~hanashi yo!"

Tsuki to hoshi ga kagayaku Al Bayrak

Shiroi kamen ga TOREEDOMAAKU dee

Hetalia

"TORUKO meibutsu no DONDORUMA wa nobi~~ru AISU nante yobareteru rashiiga

Nande kon'nani nobi~~ru no kattsu to na,

nensei ni tonda RAMU no ne wo tsukatta SAARETTO no kona ga haitteru kara nandee!

DONDORUMA uri no ojisan no shokunin-gei-teki PAFOOMANSU mo midokoro no hitotsu nanda zei?

Ore mo itchou, yatte mikkaa!"

Me: HAJABA! YAYS! BERES EUY!

R: Stress Gara Gara Raport Jeblok.

Me; WOI!

Deva: Review SODARA SODARA!

-Dark No WB!-


	15. Memory From past (R Memory) (Blood Smile

Me: Holla -O-

R: ... *Jadi Patung*

Me: :3 lama gak kesini XD

Kobi: *Getok Author* -_-

Me: Gomen!

R: ...Ohok LANJUTIN NAPA! -_- -_-

Me: Amfun Om!

Disclamer: Creepypasta Milik Dunia :v

Rated: T

Warning: ini Adalah fic pertama gue :v *Tolol sekali* OC, OOC, Dodol, Screenplay.

Genre: Comedy, And Horror(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

R Memory (Blood Smile)

"Kuah :3" Kata R.

"Pemakaman Rey dan Sin ckckckckck." Kata R

"Karena Aku membunuhnya! :D" Kata R.

Flashback

Hay Aku Adalah Ryuzaki Rex Trex ato bisa dipanggil R.

Aku Murid Pindahan Dari Inggris ke indonesia.

.

.

"Kenapa aku dipindahkan?" Kata R.

"apa IPAku kurang?" Kata R."fack!" Kata R lalu pergi ke Sekolahnya.

R POV

Sejujurnya aneh juga orang tuaku mengirimku ke indonesia di sekolahku aku selalu dibully.

"Hay bulenong! " Kata Siswa di kelasku.

"Dasar!" Kataku.

"Die R die!" Kata orang kepadaku.

Apakau tau? Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua! Hidup memang aneh!skip

aku berjalan untuk pulang"Capek!" kataku.

lalu seseorang membekapku dari belakang yang ku tau semua jadi gelapaku terbangun diruangan yang aneh

"Hay faka!" kata Seorang anak dia adalah teman sekelasku.

"Reymon!" Kataku

Reymon Melukai wajahku dengan piso

"Argh" kataku

lalu reymon menyiramku dengan bensin

"Sinteru bakar dia!" kata Reymon.

Lalu sinteru melemparkan korek api kearahku

yang ku tahu aku terbakar dan semua menjadi gelap aku terbangun disebuah rumah sakit"Gelap" Kataku.

"Tenang nak"

"siapa kau?" kataku.

"Aku adalah kobi" kata kobi.

5 minggu kemudian

ini hari dibuka perban "yay!"

Apa kau gugup nak?" kata Kobi.

"Tidak!" kataku

skip

aku melihat ke cermin"mataku?" Kataku.

"R matamu!" kata Ryuka.

mataku menjadi warna kuning dan pupilku menjadi tipis seperti kucing

aku mencoba mencubit diriku"kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit? Apa ini mimpi?!" kataku.

"Karena akibat terbakar" kata kobi.

Kobi meninggalkan hoodie dan topi fedora hitam"Untuk apa?" kataku.

"kaburlah dari RS Ini!" kata kobi.

malam harinya aku kabur ke rumah ku

aku segera ke kamarku mengambil desert eagle yang dulu untuk bunuh diri tapi kuurungkan.

Ea ea ea ea

"tv rusak " kataku.

aku membawa pisau dan desert eagle

"aku harus membunuh reymon dan Sinteru!" Kataku.

end R POV

R Keluar dari rumahnya.

"Cya" kata R.

R pergi ke Rumah Reymon

R sampai dirumah reymon"muehehe" kata mau ke kamarnya

…

"Fack to the shit " kata R.

R lalu menembakan 2 peluru ke kepala Reymon dan sinteru yang lagi yaoian "Gue bakar rumahnya " Kata R langsung melempar korek ke gas.

'Hay nak!'

"Sekarang gue mulai takut " Kata R.

'Ya kau nak XD!'

"SIAPA ITU?!" Kata R sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"FACK TO THE WAY PROXY RANGER XD!" Kata R.

"*facepalm* slendy."

" Masky and hoodie."

"XD" Ticci toby

"Sakit gak?" Kata Ticci sambil jitak R.

"Gak coba gue" Kata R sambil jitak ticci.

"Gak XD" Kata Ticci.

"Ketika orang idiot bertemu sesamanya " Kata Hoodie.

"Bener " Kata Masky.

'Hey nak apa kau ingin bergabung dengan proxy?'"bergabung dengan proxy? " Kata R.

'iya'

"Pfft- aww" Kata R dijitak Masky.

"Tapi gue gak punya topeng " Kata R.

"Maksud mu ini? " Kata Hoodie sambil memegang topeng tersenyum.

"*blink blink*" R

"Ini " Kata Hoodie.

"Hay New member XD" Kata ticci.

"Hay BS " Kata Masky."Bs? " Kata R.

"Senyum darah alias Blood smile " Kata Hoodie.

"Oza sekarang 16 juni " Kata R.

"Met ultah R!" Kata Para Proxy.

" neh" Kata Hoodie.

"apaan?" kata R.

"Owh nanti lo kasih kucing hood? " Kata R.

" yeah" Kata Hoodie.

"Gue kasih google aja XD" kata Ticci ngasih kacamata google item.

"Gue sarung tangan kulit aja " Kata Masky.

'Aku akan memberikan jas padamu'

"Trims all" Kata R

"Hemp. Kuliah ato mungkin?" Kata R.

"Kurasa Aku harus jadi proxy! :D" Kata R.

-End Dengan gajenya-

Me: Now Thanks for AnonymoX gue sibuk maaf ya

R: Sibuk ngegame, Ngecosplay, Buat Film LS, Syuting -_- itu sibuk? -_-

Me: -_-

-Review-

Me: Mana Para Elswut? :v gak keliatan!


End file.
